A Different Kind Of Twilight
by PunkerBella
Summary: Bella and Emmett are siblings. They are now orphans and have to move in with Carlisle and Esme, they have four children. What will happen when Edward meets Bella? All human. AU. OOC. Disclaimer: I OWN NUTHIN!
1. Move Along

**Twilight Series: I DO NOT OWN! (sadly)**

**BPOV **

"Hey Bella are you ready to leave?" My big brother Emmett asked. We were getting ready to move in with our Godparents, Carlisle and Esme, because two weeks ago we became orphans. See my mom, Renee, had died shortly after giving birth to me, it was a complicated childbirth and she had to choose between herself or me. And just two weeks ago our dad, Charlie, was killed by a gang down by, our local beach, because they wanted to steal his newly acquired Ashton Martin DB7 Zagato (plus him being a judge, probably didn't help, he had sent a lot of some gangs' people to jail). And now we had to move to Washington. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my guardians, but who would want to move from bright, sunny, warm Orange County, California to dark, wet, cold Forks, Washington?

I sighed and took one last look at my nearly empty room, "Let's go to hell on Earth." I answered, my brother merely smirked and rolled his eyes, many would have found that smirk intimidating, but to me, he was just my huge, overprotective, teddy bear of a big brother. He knew it was true, there was nothing in Forks, except a whole lot of green/wet/mushy stuff. At least here I could distract myself at skate parks and practicing with my band, and Emmet was the star quarterback and captain of the football team (much to my father's liking). In Forks, they were most likely not to have a football team, much less skating parks.

"Bella. Bella!" Emmett brought me out of my thoughts, that I could easily get lost in. "Bella we're running late and we still have to go through security." Wow, when did we get to the airport? We got out and practically ran to our gate. Once we were in the plane, I put the ear buds, of the ipod, in my ear, rested my head on Em's shoulder, and started to let my mind run loose.

I thought about Carlisle and Esme, and how incredibly noble they are. Last time I saw them they had adopted twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Which are both 17, one year older than me, Emmett is also one year older. And recently, maybe two years ago, they too, adopted two other kids, siblings, Edward and Alice. And now they were taking us in.

I'd spoken to Alice on the phone a couple of times, she was an incredibly happy, perky, hyper (like always being on a sugar high) kind of person, but I had not met either of them in person, not to mention I hadn't even spoken to this Edward character. Jasper and Alice seemed to have been meant for each other.

Then I thought of how they'd- Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie- would react to me. Last time they saw me I was a quite chubby, clumsy, blushing every five minutes, shy, keep-to-herself kid. Now, I have a nice, lean body, I'd get hit on (this is where Emmett's over protectiveness comes in) by little kids as old as five to old geezers as old as, hell I didn't even want to think about it. I am also loud spoken, doesn't blush that much, more coordinated, expressive, not-afraid-to-tell-you-when-your-wrong kind of girl.

Of coarse, I've always been a weird person. Ever since birth. Both my parents, had brown, curly/wavy hair and brown eyes. When I was born they thought that they had switched me with another kid. I was born with pin-straight black hair and big grey eyes. How did that happen? No one knows. Kinda creepy, huh? "Bella, wake up!" I was suddenly brought out of my little world, or I guess dreamland, when did I fall asleep?

"Uhg, did it only take like five minutes to arrive or what?'

"Try five hours, you slept through the whole ride. It was rather entertaining watch you sleep, though. You'd make these faces, and whats this I hear about old geezers?" My jaw hung open, with, no doubt, a look of horror on my face. Why'd I have to be cursed with sleep talking? Em and dad would always make fun of me for that.

Walking towards the luggage carousel Esme spotted us and made her way toward us, yet to my surprise she went right past me to Emmett. That hit me hard, what did I do? She completely ignored me.

"Where's Bella, dear?" She asked a smiling Emmett, he was trying to hold back laughter by biting down on his bottom lip, while I just stood there mouth hanging, wide eyed, staring at them. She looked behind Em and then past me, then she stared at me and smiled, I thought she was about to hug me and say 'just kidding', but to my surprise, yet again, she turned around to Emmett and asked him again. Emmett let out a booming laugh that caught many people around us to stare at him.

"Esme, it's me, Bella." I told a confused Esme. She jumped back startled by the sound of my voice. She turned around and took one long look at me and finally she had to ask.

"Isabella, dear, is that really you?" I nodded and she practically tackled me. "Oh my dear, you look sooo different, good different, but still _very_ different."

"Yes, Esme, we've established that I look different."

"Oh just wait till the kids and Carlisle see you, they will flip, they only know you from old pictures from where you were only 13 years old. They will be so surprised. Well hurry up, get your luggage, they are all terribly excited to see you two."

We left the airport and an hour later we were pulling into the meadow that was their front yard. Now, I had seen the house before, but it never ceased to amaze me, how simply gorgeous it was. At least if they didn't have a football field in this lovely little town, we could play on their lawn.

Once we arrived and went inside, people jumped put of everywhere yelling 'SURPRISE!', I sure was _surprised._ I was so surprised, I ran and hid behind an amused looking Emmett. I could hear everyone laughing, I'm sure that I went ten different shades of red in that one instant. Then they started asking where I was, theories from maybe I was still in the car to they had left me at the airport started pouring out of their mouths, and who was this random girl that was hiding behind Emmett and in their home. Once again Emmett started laughing this time Esme joined in, everyone stood there confused to as what they were laughing about.

"Emmett this isn't funny," I smacked him across the head which was quite a task considering how tall he was, "and Esme I am shocked you would join in his laughing." I stood their pouting with my arms crossed across my chest. I surely looked like a child that had been denied a cookie before dinner.

"Bella is that you?" Asked Carlisle before coming up to hug me.

"Yes Carlisle it's me. It is good to see you again."

Just then I noticed that everyone was staring at me shocked. Obviously they didn't think this could possibly be me. Right away I recognized Rosalie, her lovely long blonde hair flowing down to the small of her back, bright blue eyes, and a body that a supermodel would kill for, giving me a toothy grin.

Jasper, too, stood out right away, blonde shaggy hair parted in the middle, same bright blue eyes, the image of a perfect gentleman, but could probably get away with murder if he simply smiled, he too, stood there smiling. Then they both came and gave us a welcoming hug, I also noticed that Rose was being a little too friendly with the hug she was giving Emmett.

Then I noticed Jasper held a small pixie-like girl with short black, spiky hair, I guess this was Alice. Her hazel eyes so full of life or maybe she was high, I'll go with the first. She was smiling and literally jumping up and down. I am guessing she couldn't hold her excitement any longer because she came running over to Emmett and I, kissing our cheeks and giving us both hugs.

"Hey Emmett, Bella! It's great to finally meet you! You look really different than those pictures that Esme showed us, I mean _really_ different, good different, but different all the same." I thought we had established that with Esme. She finally stopped to take in a breath and then smile at me. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, I was going to like Alice she was full of energy, and even though she looked completely innocent you could tell she was completely mischievous. "Oh, I am so rude. Allow me to introduce myself I am Alice, and this, is my brother Edward."

She gestured to an incredibly _hawt_ guy standing next to her. My breath caught at my throat, I stared at him from toe to head (seriously, in that order). He was wearing black slip-on Vans, skintight, dark wash jeans, and an equally snug fitting red shirt. His arms were well toned, but didn't have the huge muscles that Emmett does.

When I got to his face my mouth fell open slightly. He had untidy, wavy, bronze colored hair that fell across his face and covered the left eye that were a gorgeous bright emerald color that was traced with a thin line of black eyeliner. I know, some people might have thought that was a little awkward, but I found it incredibly sexy, and it definitely brought out his eye color. His bottom lip contained snakebites and oh he was just so yummy looking (unconsciously I licked my lips). Afterwards, I felt completely embarrassed, I immediately dropped my head, creeks burning bright red.

**EdPOV**

Everyone is excited to finally get to see Emmett and Bella. I don't get what the big deal is. Bella seems to shy for her own good. According to pictures that Esme has showed us, she was pretty chubby and very different, in appearance, than her brother and father. She had black-blue, straight hair, and startling bright grey eyes, that seemed to have green and blue specks in them

Emmett looked intimidating even at a young age -through the pictures- he looked really overprotective of his younger sister, the way he would flex his muscles (extremely BIG muscles). Kind of like he would slaughter someone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. That was three years ago -again through the pictures- I wonder if he is still as buff as he was back then. And unlike his unique sister, Emmett has dark drown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Edward quit sucking face with Jess! Emmett and Bella will be arriving at any moment." I heard my sister Alice say. I was currently sitting at a picnic table outside of the school, with my girlfriend of two months, Jessica Stanley. She was dumb as a doorknob and she was a total prep, but she was hot. You definitely couldn't have an intelligent conversation with her, so that is why we stuck to kissing.

Once home, Alice told us where to hide so we could surprise them. Having your own personal Mrs. Cleo (Alice) in the house ensued that we didn't have to wait long for them to arrive. And sure enough, a minute later, we heard Emse's car coming up the gravel covered driveway. Next thing we know the door is being pulled open and in stepped Esme followed by Emmett (still as buff as ever) and then a girl that looked nothing like the girl in the pictures. At this point I didn't know what was going on around me, I just knew I was staring at this girl, and like the idiot that I was I just stood there gawking at her.

This girl was very pretty, no not pretty, but _hawt_, not Jessica hot, but _H-A-W-T_, as in 'damn that girl could be a swim suit model'. Even through the clothes - skinny leg lounge pants, some old, beat-up Converse hi-tops and a green Element zip-up hoodie- fit snugly you could see she had a perfect figure.

Her face was practically blemish free. She wore a small diamond stud in her little button nose, that was perfectly suited for her. She didn't have her lip rings in, but you could tell she had snakebites, like me.

Her big grey eyes -that definitely had visible green and blue specks in them- were traced by a thick line of black eyeliner. Her hair fell out of her messy ponytail probably from all the layers. Her fringe was swept to the right side of her face covering the gorgeous grey eye.

I was so buy staring at her that I didn't even notice that she was staring at me. When I met her eyes she immediately let her head fall, and I could barely see that her cheeks were a slight shade of pink.


	2. Drama

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Stupid teachers and there stupid tests. Better later than never, right?  
P.S. I own nothing!**

**EdPOV:**

"Emmett, Bella, what do you say we go to the living room and catch up?" Asked Carlisle, migrating toward the living room, before actually waiting for an answer. We situated ourselves; Esme and Carlisle on the love seat, Jasper sat in the armchair, with Alice on his lap, and Rose, Emmett, Bella and myself on the couch. "So what have you two been up to these last few years?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, actually, I was in a band before we moved. They were bummed when they found out that they were losing their vocalist and their drummer," answered Bella.

"You play the drums? Nice!" Piped in Jasper.

"She doesn't, I do. She was just the singer, the kid has a great voice." Emmett answered while patting Bella's head. She mumbled something, only he could hear and he started laughing. "Anyway, I was the quarterback and captain of the football team, and Bella here was my personal cheerleader. The kid's got a pair of lungs on her, she was louder than all the cheerleading squad put together."

"Oh, yes. I put the little frou-frou, cheerleading outfits on and everything!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Hey I resent that. Alice and myself are cheerleaders."

"Well no offence to you, Rose, but, back home they wore really skimpy outfits, they could hardly be considered clothing, though I do respect what they do, it's just not for me, though. I did love watching Emmett play, and I admit I got into the game once in a while. After football season he would help me practice for the upcoming soccer season, plus I loved going to the skate park, when I wasn't busy."

Who would have thought that the Bella from those pictures was a completely different person. I mean this rocker/skater chick, that had a thing for watching her brother's football games, and she was into soccer.

"Do you guys have a football team? Or football field for that matter?" Did Emmett really think that Forks was that small, okay so Forks is small, but it isn't that small, we do have a football field and a soccer field and a baseball field and a tenn- yeah you get the point.

Carlisle answered him with a nod. "Yes, but I am sorry to say that tryouts and practice occurred during the summer. Though, you could probably talk with Coach Lamb, about joining. He's a really nice man, I bet he'd let you join."

"Umm, sorry for being a party pooper," She did not sound too sorry, she sounded rather sarcastic. I was beginning to think she was one of those sarcastic punk type that always talk in monotone. Anyway she continued, "I was wondering where we were staying. I was really hoping to take a shower."

"Oh, of course dear. Girls, will you show Bella to her room? Boys, you show Emmett to his. I have to go get dinner started anyway," replied Esme.

With that we all got up and headed up the stairs.

**BPOV:**

Once we got upstairs , with Alice as our tour guide, Alice showed us Carlisle's office/library, Carlisle and Esme's room, Alice and Jasper's room, Rosalie's room and now Emmet's new room. Once Emmett found his room -all on the second floor-, the guy's stayed back, to do whatever guys do.

On the third floor Alice said that there were another four rooms, two of them vacant, Edward's and now my own new room.

"I hope you don't mind, Rose and I put your clothes up. You have so many nice things, and so many band shirts. I think you and Edward are going to get along great. Plus, you two now, have the whole third floor to yourselves." She added the last part with a wink.

Yeah she is a really weird girl. Yet again the weird ones are usually the crazy ones and the crazy ones are always more fun.

"Thanks, help yourselves to anything in there."

"Oh thanks so much Bella. I saw this really adorable red summer dress."

"Then it is yours Rose. I don't like dresses too much, that one probably still has the tags still attached." Rose and Alice squealed, I didn't think that clothing could appeal to people that way.

As they continued excavating through the huge closet, I set off for the other door in the room and found a nice big bathroom. I found it to have everything from shower products to towels to make up (not that I used much).

After my shower I put on a pair of hot pants (only kind I wore- really comfy) matching bra and Emmett's old football jersey. The jersey was so big it went down a little past my knees. I put on some flip-flops, and after brushing and blow drying my hair, I set out to see if I could help her out with dinner.

Entering the kitchen, I smelt something wonderful, it smelt of grilled chicken and alfredo sauce. I assumed we were eating fettuccini alfredo.

"Esme is there anything I can help you with?"

"Thank you dear, but I'm done but you could help me set up the table."

She handed me four glasses with flatware and a napkin in each, and she carried four herself, "Thank God for dishwashers," I told her, she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Could you go get everyone for me, dear?"

"Of course."

I set off toward the stairs, I knocked on Carlisle's office first, and told him dinner was ready. Then I was off to tell Rosalie, but she wasn't in her room so I then went to tell Emmett.

When I entered Emmett's room first thing I noticed was that my guitar was standing near the window next to his drum set. I wonder what it was doing there. The next thing I noticed was that he was no where to be found, just like Rose.

Going up to the third floor, with my guitar strap hanging off shoulder, singing one of the songs I wrote and playing a few cords, I went up to Edward's room and knocked. It was until he opened the door and cleared his throat, that I noticed I had been singing. I blushed slightly I hadn't shared this song with anyone except Emmett.

"I've never heard that song before. Who sings it?"

"I do, actually. I wrote it and Emmett and I wrote the guitar and drum parts. Um, Esme sent me up here to tell you dinner was ready."

"Well it is really good I play the bass, you should let me hear you two play maybe, I could add the bass." I nodded encouragingly and turned to leave, but I wanted to ask him if he had seen Emmett.

"Yeah, I think he and Rose went out for a walk."

He followed me down the stairs, me still playing and singing. I mentioned that I wasn't as clumsy anymore, but I was still clumsy. Well, I tripped a couple of steps from the bottom. Before hitting the floor, I somehow managed to swing my guitar, so that upon impact, it wouldn't get damaged. But before I hit the ground a felt two wonderfully toned arms encircle my waist.

When he pulled me up, I ended right against his chest, our faces centimeters apart.

"Thank y--," he cut me off with his lips, before I could respond, someone cleared their throat from behind us. I pushed him away from me and walked around him into the kitchen- embarrassed and slightly ashamed. I can't quite say that I regretted it, though.

**Sorry this is kind of a bad chapter. I did it during my anatomy class. That old man can talk non-stop (and not about anatomy).**


	3. Drama Pt dos

**I OWN NUTHIN! (sux i kno)**

**Warning: Mentions of sex in the following chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\////\/\/\/\/\/\///\\//\//\\//\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\//\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV:**

I walked into the dining room, slightly in a daze. He was a great kisser, I had to admit. I was confused, about my own emotions, though. What was it that I was really felt toward him? I found it rather hard to top thinking about him. Of course I found him inhumanly handsome, and definitely different from what I expected people in Forks to be.

I guess I kind of expected to see these really preppy kids, running around everywhere, worrying whether one strand of hair was out of place. But first thing I notice when I get here is that one of the kids that I'm going to be living with was not preppy at all. Funny how it is the first thing I notice.

Then I knew, I knew I was infatuated with this guy. A guy that I had barely met today. A guy that I had barely spoken four sentences to. A guy I knew nothing about. And yet, we seemed so connected.

I always seem to get lost in my thoughts, it has always been a problem of mine, sometimes I seriously thought I had ADD. Emmett elbowed me, apparently he had asked me a question.

"Err... umm... blue? What were you saying?" I asked him, picking at the noodles and still looking down at my full plate.

"I asked you why you aren't eating. Esme keeps looking at you worriedly. Is anything wrong?"

"Don't be such a worry wart Em, chillax," I said slapping his arm lightly.

"Okay, Bernie Mac impersonator, seriously what's wrong?"

I thought about telling him, taking a big forkful into my mouth and smiled, he made a disgusted face and then laughed a little. Still contemplating on whether or not to tell him, knowing that he would get mad that anyone had tried to pull a fast one on me. I also considered how he seemed to hit it off with Edward, I didn't want to ruin a potentially good friendship.

Then again, I kept no secrets from Em, he is my best friend, I could trust him with anything. He cleared his throat, to get my attention, I noticed that my food was half gone and that my mouth was a little too full. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, before spitting the contents of my mouth into a napkin. I looked up at him.

"Promise you won't get mad?" He nodded. "Err... Edward kissed me."

I had said that really quietly and fast, I could see him trying to decipher what I had just said. When he did you could tell that he was about ready to hit something, that was Emmett for you. While other children were taught that violence wasn't the answer, he was taught to defend himself.

"Em, you promised," I reminded him. He nodded, but he wasn't listening to me, he was glaring at Edward. Alice seemed to be reprimanding Edward, I had a feeling she had been the one that saw us.

Emmett stood up and everyone looked up to see what he was doing. He didn't seem to notice anyone but Edward.

"Can I speak with you for moment, Edward?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. Em did not wait for an answer, he was expecting to be followed. I saw Edward visibly gulp. I went after Emmett, before Edward could even get up. It was a rather chilly night, and the ground was freezing when I got outside.

"Emmett, don't do anything stupid, think of Esme," I told him, he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at something beyond the forest trees. I know he didn't like me seeing him mad.

"Go back inside Bella," it was an order, he knew very well I did not like to be ordered around.

"Emmett," I said in a tight voice.

"Bella, I said, go back inside!" He yelled, this time, looking straight at me. He actually yelled at me, Emmett was not one to yell, especially not at me. I didn't say anything, I stammered back a couple of steps, before I turned around to walk back inside. On the way I passed Edward. I didn't bother to look at him.

I stayed on the porch so that I could hear what was being said.

"Bella, is everything alright?" I nodded. "Oh dear, your shaking, come on inside." Esme sounded worried, I shook my head, I wasn't leaving this porch until I was, completely sure that they both came back unscathed, namely, Edward. She left and then Alice came out, shortly after, with a jacket.

"Esme told me to bring you a jacket. Its cold, you should come inside." it sounded like she was almost begging me. I accepted the jacket gratefully, but shook my head 'no' letting her know that I would not be going inside. She was about to say something else when Emmett's loud voice cut her off.

"Are you trying to lead her on?" He asked, to what I guess Edward answered 'no', because Em continued. "Why did you kiss her then? You have a girlfriend Edward, what would she say?" I stopped listening, he had a girfriend?

I turned around and headed back inside. Alice looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't need anyone's sympathy. Jasper tried to calm me, I just glared at him through teary eyes, and ignored everyone's questions of what was going on. I went straight up to my room.

If I didn't feel bad about the kiss, before, I certainly felt bad now. How stupid of me to actually think that someone as good-looking as him would be single? Very stupid!

That was it. I was _trying_ to be a good person, not be so much like myself, I would have never let anyone get away with kissing me, just like that. I would have pucnhed him or kneed in a place where the sun don't shine, if you catch my drift. Then i would have let Emmett take over.

No. That is not the real me. But tomorrow would be a different story. The Bella I was in Cali, the one my friends loved me for, would be back. The not so quiet, outgoing, loudmouth I was, would resurface. She was in me all along, I just didn't want to give my new 'parents' any trouble. To them I was still that sweet little girl, who put up with everyone's crap, nu- uh, not anymore.

Back home I was a bit of a troublemaker, but I was a straight 'A' student (except maybe a stray 'B' or 'C' in math, me + anything math failure!), so the teachers put up with me.

For now on no more missus nice fella...err... Bella. Nope, for now on I would not hold back. Sure I would try to get along with everyone, for the greater good, I would even talk to Edward as if nothing had happened (that was going to be extremely hard).

I wiped away all those traitor tears, trying to convince myself that they were tears of anger. That was it, I was angry at me, for getting too far ahead of myself, and I had no one to blame but me.

Ten minutes after I had laid down in bed, there was a knock on my door. After the third knock, they came in. It was Emmett.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that, Alice told me you were standing on the porch, and you heard he had a girlfriend. You must have felt something for him, Bells, I'm sorry."

"Infatuation is all, I guess," I said shrugging, "It's 'kay, now. You know, I am just going to forget it ever happened. I guess I got up a little too early today, you know I would have never let anyone get away with that, maybe the jet lag got the better of me." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you do know that it was only a five hour flight, in the same time zone don't you? You at least have to travel to a different time zone for it to be considered jet lag."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "You think you know everything, don't you?"

He popped his imaginary collar, showing that no doubt he was the man, he ddn't have to say that, he'd done it so many times I was use to it by now, to which I would always roll my eyes.

"You know you were too quiet today, I was about to report a missing kid, so that they could help me look for my sister."

"You are just so sarcastic, today, aren't you? But, no more, my friend. I am going to be the very rowdy Bella that you know and love." I said while jumping up and down on my bed, while humming 'Dirty Little Secret'. "I am mad at _you_ though," I said while still jumping, "you yelled at me. You never yell at me," I finally sat down and pouted. He put his arm around me and hugged me.

"Aww, Bella you know I love you, I was just really upset. I had to take care of my little sister, I didn't do anything to him just to let you know.

"Aww man!" I said snapping my fingers in mock disappointment, "I was really hoping you would have ruffled him up a bit," I said in a dark voice, I'm gonna have a hard time actually forgetting the kiss, and not just the kiss itself, but kissing me, _knowing_ he had a girlfriend. Emmett laughed and started tickling me. Then, he abruptly stopped.

"Bella I asked Rose to be my girlfriend. I hope you approve," he didn't look at me when he told me. Okay, maybe I thought that it was a little early, hadn't they just re-met today? But he didn't have to ask my permission.

"Emmett that's great, though I think it's a little early. Anyway, why do you need my permission?"

"Thanks. You know, Rose and I have kept in touch for the last three years, so we know each other pretty well. And as for asking your permission, I don't know why I asked, you're my little sis, you know I just want you to like Rose." He said the last part with a shrug.

I through my arms around him. I was really happy for him, he deserved to be happy and if Rose made him happy then so be it. Rose was cool, a little self-centered, but cool nonetheless.

"Emmett," I said trying to keep a straight face, "now we're going to have, to have, **THE** talk. You know abstinance is always the best way to go, and if you do decide to have sex, use a condom!" I said trying to keep back the fit of giggles with no avail. Damn! I thought I was the only one who turned that red, it was hysterical. "Oh man, you should see your face right now." He glared at me.

"Whatever Bella," he said, in annoyance, chucking a pillow at me, "go to sleep now, we have school tomorrow." I grunted why did we have to go to school as soon as we got here?

"You know Em, now I have to talk to Rose, make sure she treats my little Emmy right." I said pinching his cheek, talking in a baby voice.

"Shut up, Bella, go to sleep!" and with that he turned off the lights and left the room, leaving me to a peaceful night's sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\////\/\/\/\/\/\///\\//\//\\//\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\//\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Sorry I took soooo long to update (I have no excuse I'm a terrible, lazy person)! **

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed, I never thought that I would have gotten as reviews as I did.**

**Again THANX SO MUCH! I will try to update sooner next time (hopefully).**

**-PunkerBella XD**


	4. Bipolar ?

**12.16.07**

**A/N: So i know what your thinking. It's about fucking time that she updates. Well it's not my fault, honestly. I am a senior at high school, and I was grounded from the computer until I pulled my grades up. Okay so I guess it is my fault. I'm sorry this took so long, but here it is. Enjoy! **

**EdPOV:**

That night I couldn't stop tossing and turning. I kept thinking of the conversation I had had with Emmett, the guy scared the daylights out of me, but he was cool. I had already taken a liking to him, except for the fact that he had threatened to kill me if I ever did anything to his little sister again, he was a pretty nice guy.

Bella deserved an apology. It was wrong to force a kiss onto her, though she in no way rejected it. Emmett was right though. She did not need more confusion in her life, I mean, her dad just died, and here I am kissing her.

I am a selfish, inconsiderate person to force any girl into a kiss. My mom had taught me better then that. She taught me to respect others, especially women. And, now, I couldn't imagine what I had caused Esme to think of me. Though, through all the self scolding, I couldnt help but feel satisfied that I had gotten a taste of her lips.

Those full red lips, that looked (and tasted) like she had just finished savoring the taste of a cherry sucker, were enough to make me lick my lips and think back on hers.

Alice told me that she tried to get Bella inside, so that she couldn't hear what was going on, but she just would not budge. She told me about the look of hurt and disappointment on Bella's face, when she heard Emmett say I had a girlfriend. The way she had ignored everyone, and that when Jasper had tried to calm her, she just glared at him through tear filled eyes.

I looked over to the alarm clock on my bed side table, it read 6:30 a.m. Had I really not gotten any sleep? I seriously have a problem over thinking things. Oh well, no use in trying to sleep now I'll take a nap during chemistry.

I swiftly got up and made my way to my closet to get my clothes. I got the first articles of clothing I could find along with a pair of shoes. I laid the clothes out on the bed and went to take a shower. Having more time than I was accustomed to, I stayed under the shower letting it wash over me. The warm water relaxed me. But all too soon, I got out.

I went into my bedroom and got changed slowly, still in no hurry, for the looks that I would receive when I arrived downstairs. I then went to my bathroom and combed my hair with my fingers, shook it into place and left it to air dry.

It was about 7:10 when I was done getting ready, so a grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I really did not feel like running into Bella this morning.

Upon entering the foyer, where the staircase ended, the instant aroma of sausage and pancakes hit me. I turned to my right where I saw somebody sitting on my piano bench, with their head lying on the covered piano keys.

It was Bella.

"Could you please wake her up, dear, she's been sitting there since I came down here, that was about twenty minutes ago. And, you mister, your father and I have to have a little chat later." Esme said.

The fact that I already thought as Carlisle and Esme as my parents made me slightly sad that I had disappointed Esme for pulling last night's little stunt. And to be honest, I was just a tad scared of what a disappointed Esme and Carlisle looked like.

I stood there a couple more seconds- admiring Bella's funky hair that was spread and fell over her crossed arms, I noticed that she had some blue streaks in her hair, that I had not noticed before. And then I couldn't help but notice that on her lower back, where her teal hued shirt rode up, she had two dimples on her lower back, but I didn't get such a very good look, because next thing I knew she was stretching her arms over her head-letting me get a look at her perfect flat stomach- and finally talking, catching me off guard.

"She said to wake me up, not to stand there staring at me," she turned to smirk at me, that smirk kind of scared me, she was suppose to never talk to me again and here she was greeting me. I missed the part where she stood up and was right next to me. She looked taller with her hair teased the way it was.

"Morning, love," You could probably understand my shock when she paused to give me a peck on the cheek, "How was your night?" She asked, waiting for an answer. I didn't answer her question. Instead I started to apologize for last night.

"Listen I just really want to say I'm sorry for last night, I shouldn't have done what I did," even though you didn't pull away, I added mentally. She made a signal, as if to dismiss the subject.

"Forgive and forget," was all she said.

The rest of breakfast was past with us all having a pleasant conversation. I found that it was very easy to get along with her. We were both oblivious to the stares that we got from our family.

Finally, it was time to head off to school. We all said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, and Bella even kissed them goodbye, she seemed rather reluctant to leave them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**BPOV:**

Okay, so maybe I over did it a bit this morning greeting Edward with a, 'Morning love' and a kiss on the cheek. Isn't that what all the drama was over last night? I really need to think things through before I do them. But then during breakfast, we had a good conversation. He really is easy to get along with.

Rose decided that she wanted to take Em in her M3 (lovely car) and Alice, for some reason, really wanted to go with them. So here I was with Edward, driving us to school in his Volvo. We are listening to the radio and singing along. Getting to school did not take too long. In fact, as crazy as he drove, it only took us ten minutes. Right as he's parking the worst song comes on. That stupid Superman song, that has been remade so many times. Ahhhg! I hate that song. Apart from the fact that it was on twenty-four seven back in Cali, my friends would put it on just to annoy me. I know, I have fabulous friends, huh?

"Ahhhg! I hate this song!" I say as I lean in to change the station, he gently slaps my hand away.

"Yeah, well, at least you weren't forced, by Rose and Alice to learn the steps to the song. They didn't leave me alone until I did it perfectly."

"It may not have been Rosalie and Alice, but my friends made me perform it at our school talent show, after our band performed. We lost, not because we did bad, but because the judges, seemed to think I was a bit of a show-off."

He laughed. I did not find it funny, not then and not now.

"Show me." What? He wants to see me dance in front of everyone, at a new school?

"NO! No way!" I say shaking my head profusely.

"Come on, you're not afraid I'll show you off, in front of everyone, are you?" Oh so he's gonna do it too, eh? Well that's different.

"I'm always up for a good challenge. Alright then, turn it up!" Let us see who is the better dancer, even though I absolutely HATE this song. Good thing the parking lot does not have many people.

As I got out of the car, Edward turned up the volume and got out of the car just as Emmett and the others did.

A loud "Oh, no!" Came for Em's direction, as I started to move. A crowd was starting to form around Edward and I, and I saw several people join in our dancing.

I eased out of the crowd unnoticed by many, got Emmett, Rose Alice and Jasper and headed for the office. They started laughing because I had left Edward tend to the crowd, hopefully the crowd scratched his car a little. Tee hee.

The office was little and cozily cool, it was a surprisingly warm day at Forks according to Jasper.

"Good morning, Jasper!" Called the old secretary excitedly from behind a long desk, fixing her short her, though she only seemed to mess it up more. I looked over at Alice trying to stifle a laugh, Alice was looking away amusedly, and Jasper grimaced visibly though covered it, by giving an uneasy smile.

"Good morning ma'am," said Emmett, and the secretary, Mrs. Cope, as her nameplate read, seemed to notice the others in her room. "We, my sister and I, were wondering if we could get our schedules."

"Oh, are you, the new kids, Isabella and Emmett Swan?" I wanted to asked how many knew kids they got daily, but I bit my tongue. "I am very sorry to hear about your loss, your father was a great student here. Never one to get into tro-"

"Yeah, could we just get our schedules?" I ask, I hate when people talk about dad, it just brings out emotions I rather not come out. She looked taken aback, like it was the first time anyone, ever interrupted her rambling.

As soon as she gave me my schedule I pushed my way out of the office, it felt like I was about to choke, from the lack of air. I looked at my schedule, I had first period English with Mason. It was weird having seven periods a day, at Cali we had A/B block schedule, four different classes every other day.

I headed off to building six, after finally being able to breath again. I, at once, felt the stares of kids that had not seen me earlier. I spotted Edward near the cafeteria entrance with a few guys surrounded him. I think I'll go introduce myself, make myself a couple of hot guy friends.

I was about five feet away when someone came and grabbed me around my middle, I let out a squeal, that catches the attention of people around me(including Edward and his friends). I elbow the bastard in the ribs, he drops me and I turn around to find Emmett rubbing his side, and an amused looking Rose, Jasper and Alice. I shrug and turn around to pick up my stuff. When I'm done, I turn to face Em once again.

"What's up?" I ask.

"That was rude Bella, what you did in there. She was stunned into silence, which according to Alice, is a really hard thing to do."

"You know I don't like people talking about him around me. If you want to talk about him, fine. Just don't do it in my presence." I was about to turn around and leave again but he stopped me, again.

"If you would have stayed longer you would have heard that we have to go get our books at the library." He said in a pained expression, he does not like to see me sad. I followed him to the library, without a glance back at anyone, just looking at my shoes as we walked.

**A/N #2: I want to take this time to thank everyone who reads and reviews... THANKS!! It means a lot.**

**I also want to say sorry b/c Bella seems a little bipolar in this chapter. One minute she's happy the next she's depressed. Also if i offended anyone about the CRANK DAT SUPERMAN song, Sorry. But seriously if your friends played it everytime ur near them you'd hate it too! And since i'm appologizing, I appologize for having two A/Ns!**

**XD PunkerBella**


	5. Mr Evens

**A/N: 1.21.08**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. I got grounded for getting wasted on New Year's at a friend's house (lol). They uplifted my punishment, cause I'm persusive like that. So anyway my new favorite word is DUDE, thought I'd share that with you, I'm full of randomness. Once again thanx for all the awesome reviews! you all are incredible!**

**Diddly (Fairy Eyes): Thanx for telling me about Alex Heartbreaker. I agree he is mouthwatering! And also how dare you change your pen name on me? Confused as I am... I don't need more confusion in my life. LOL **

**Everyone look up 'Alex Heartbreker' he would be a great Edward in my story, i'll try and put a link up on my profile.**

**And without further ado: ENJOY!!!**

**BPOV:**

"So what do you have now?" Asked Emmett after we had put our books away in our lockers.

"I have English with the Juniors. How about you?"

"Same. I hate that you are so smart. You're gonna share a class with the big kids, Bella. What are you gonna do next?" He asked reaching out to ruffle my hair, but I smacked it away before he got the chance to touch it.

"I'm going to Disney World!" I tried to seem enthusiastic, while trying to be serious at the same time. It didn't work. We both busted out laughing. "I can't help that I am especially gifted at English and you are slow at everything."

"That hurt, Bells. That really hurt," he pouted. I patted his arm and apologized. We finally made it to room six, and knocked. We heard a deep, monotone 'Come in' come from the other side of the door and so we let ourselves into the cold room.

First thing I do is look around and of course I notice all the nice looking guys and the nice looking guys, if you catch my drift. "Helloooo boys," I mutter under my breath, so that nobody can hear me, but of course I am still holding on to Em's arm and he gives me an amused/warning look.

"Ah, you two must be Isabella and Emmett Swan. Siblings, am I correct? But of course, you must be! Emmett you sit beside Miss Hale, Rosalie please raise your hand." I saw Rosalie's beaming face with her hand in the air, toward the back of the room. "And Miss Swan please go sit in beside your brother." I also heard him murmur something about interruptions in the classroom.

"He's already my favorite teacher." I said loud enough so that Em could hear, once I had taken my seat, me but apparently he wasn't the only one to hear me.

"Yeah, that's how we all feel," I heard someone chuckle behind me.

I turned around and there was definitely a guy there, but I couldn't see his face because he had his hoodie up covering his face, plus he was hiding his face behind his literature book. I bet he wasn't reading Sophocles, though.

"Miss Swan, please turn around. And Mr. Evans please take off your hood. Honestly, we are not outside."

The old fart's classroom was like an igloo, at some point I had huddled into an upright fetal position in my desk and I was rocking back and forth to get warmer. I don't know about you but when it's cold I tend to get sleepy. Next thing I know my name is being called and I bolt up in my seat.

"Miss Swan, am I boring, you?" Mr. Mason asked in a 'surely not' kind of tone.

"Only a little," I answered only half lying, he was boring me a lot, I then added a, "sir," so that I wouldn't seem **too** rude. He looked slightly taken aback, and I noticed that half the class had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me.

"Really, Miss Swan, then pray tell, what is the answer to number seven, on the worksheet I gave you, in the beginning of class." He looked smug, that he could embarrass me in front of my new class mates and juniors at that on my first day here.

The question read: What is the dramatic irony the occurs in Oedipus Rex? A very good story, though it was more interesting in the eighth grade when I first read it.

"In short? Well, we know that he killed his father and married his mother," I heard a 'disgusting' come from the other side of the room, clearly they hadn't been reading or paying attention in class. "we the readers, that is. He is blind to the truth he didn't know that they were his real parents. Yet there is the old man that, is literally blind that knows the truth, but would rather not." I said confidant in my answer.

Mr. Mason scowled at me for a second, before nodding his head, in acceptance of my brilliancy, at least that's how I like to think of it.

"Right then, that was a very good answer, _in short_. Now I would like you all to write a five paragraph essay, over the same question. I know how forgetful you all are so, you will have all weekend to work on it, it is due Tuesday. No exceptions!" he turned around and looked pointedly at Emmett and me. Just then the bell rang and I wasn't cold anymore, actually I noticed that I had grown slightly warm at my face and neck. I was blushing, ever so slightly.

"Bella is that really you?" A voice that sounded familiar yet unknown, at the same time. I turned around, it was the guy with the hoodie, the one that sat behind me in English. I then noticed that I did recognize him.

"Drew!" I cried, as I flung my arms around him. I hadn't seen that fool in four years. There stood a guy barely taller than me. There he stood in relaxed fitting clothing, not as snug as Edward's clothing, but definitely not falling off his body. He wore a pair of Vans Sk8 Hi with black and white checkers running up them, like the ones I was wearing only mine were super Hi.

He was my best friend since we were in diapers. He was the only one, aside from my brother, who didn't make fun of me when I was little, because of my chubbiness. Andrew, or Drew as I preferred to call him, moved when I was eleven, because of all the violence in the city. Let's just say his house was run under a matriarchy.

He was my first boyfriend. We had our first kiss together. He was the first one to break my heart when he left. He had promised me he would keep in touch, yet he never called. Now I realized that he was more of a best friend than anything.

I suddenly let go of him and punched him in the shoulder. I heard him gasp as turned around and walked away.

I entered the government room just as the bell rang everyone else was already sitting in there seats and I had to climb over legs and backpacks, in the aisles, in order to get to the front of the class where the teacher sat as his computer.

As I passed by a group of three girls, I heard the gossiping about the new girl, AKA _me_.

"Did you see her? I bet she stuffs a sock in her hair to get it to puff up like that." A girl with unnatural blonde hair and a badly, burned, straightened hair. She was the shortest of the three, but you had to admit she has very pretty.

"Yeah. And did you see, all that make-up around her eyes, it makes her look like a prostitute." The natural blonde girl, commented. She was also, very pretty.

Then there was the last girl who just sat there and shook her head, apparently she didn't like to join in there gossiping. She was the prettiest of the three. Not only in appearance: her light brown hair and eyes were stunning. But her personality was that of one anyone would get along with.

I went up behind the unnatural blonde, and leaned into there little bubble, and said, "I happen to know for a fact that she stuffs three socks, to get her hair that puffy and you should see the colors she puts around her eyes when she is really dressed up."

They had looked up in the middle of my little rant, and they all have the decency to blush and look away. I was pleased with myself and proceeded to the front of the room to introduce myself to Mr. Jefferson.

Mr. J pointed to the seat beside the shy girl. She looked at me, and gave me a small, timid/apologetic smile. My responding smile was huge. I didn't blame the girl for her friends' nosiness.

The teacher started his lecture on why voting was important. Five minutes into his lecture, the door opened.

"Evans, why are you late this time? Let me guess, a dog was following you and you had to get rid of it?" I take it he is usually late for this class.

"No, sir. Actually I stopped by the cafeteria and bought some cookies. I skipped breakfast, I was hungry." Drew said with a shrug, and took his seat behind me. What is up with him sitting behind me? Also, what's up with the teachers and the A/C, it was freezing, yet again.

I felt Drew drape his hoodie over my shoulder. I gratefully took it and put my arms through it. I turned around and said "Thanks, but I'm still mad at you." With that I turned around and tried to pay attention to the lecture.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**To Be Continued...**

**So I'm thinking this chapter is going to be cut into three parts, maybe two, depends on how much I feel like writhing.**

**-XD PunkerBella **


	6. Fries and Noogies

**A/N: **

**Thanx to all of you who have read and reviewed. For all of those who have threatened me to update... thanx to you too! (lol) Sorry if i havn't updated in forever! and i know you must me fed up with my excuses, but I'm having a really stressful senior year, so i have to balance papers and schoolwork with writing fanfics. Forgive me! So on with the story!**

**\m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/**

**BPOV:**

The next two periods went without much of anything. Math was horrible as always, especially since it's the only class that I have to work extra hard at. Spanish was okay I was in there with sophomores, like myself, yet I am well above sophomore level Spanish. I met the girl that was talking about me in Government, the one with unnatural blonde/straight hair, the short one.

Her name was Jessica.

And, boy could that chick talk. It might not have been that bad, but she was droning on and on about how her hair got all frizzy when she straightened it and how she only did it on sunny days, like today. Why the hell did I care?

She invited me to join her at lunch and I politely declined, saying that I was sitting with my family. Even though I didn't even know if they sat together.

When the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch, I followed the crowd to the cafeteria. I spotted Alice near the widows at a table, she was talking to Jasper, so I made my way over.

"Hey Pixie, Jazz!" I greeted.

"So how has your first day been so far? Learn anything, make any new friends, see any cute guys?" She wiggled her eyebrows as she led me to the lunch line.

"Good. Not really, sort of, and hell yes!" I replied. "Ooo fries!" I grabbed a thing of fries and a vitamin water. Alice giggled beside me.

"Like fries?" She asked.

"Only a whole lot!" I replied.

"Alright so explain yourself. Sort of? What do you mean by sort of?"

"Oh I met two girls that were talking about me, and one that just sitting there listening, looking kind of bored, Angela, I think was her name. I also met an old friend, that I haven't seen since sixth grade."

"So is he a guy friend or a girl friend?" She asked, practically bouncing up and down.

"His name is Drew, and he was my best friend, since we were in diapers. He was the nicest person I had ever met, next to my muscleman of a brother. We dated for almost a year, and he didn't care that I was a little on the heavy side." At this point we were sitting at the table, "Anyways, he told me he was moving, and I never heard from him again. It was surprising to see him this morning." When I finished talking I looked up for my tray of half eaten French fries to see that everyone was looking at me, especially Emmett.

"Who are you talking about, Bells?" Em asked as he snuck a hand into my fries and I slapped it away.

"Okay, first, stay away from the fries. And second you 'member Andrew Evens don't you?"

"You called, honey bunches of oats?" I knew that voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Exhibit A. Emmett you remember Drew right, maybe you should show him how much you missed him." I smirked. Em was pissed when he left me heartbroken. He hated seeing me so upset. So like any overprotective brother he swore to all the higher powers, an immense amount of pain if he ever saw Drew again.

My smirk turned into a mirthful smile when Drew saw Em stand up a start walking toward him. He looked terrified. I knew Em was just playing along with me. It may be hard to believe, but Em has never beat anyone up, maybe frightened the living shit out of people, when he yelled and flexed his muscles, but he has never touched anyone unless it was tackling during football games.

"So it is. What do you think I should do to him Bells? Maybe I should beat him into a bloody pulp, or maybe I should make him suffer long and hard and wait for him to beg for me to end the torture. What do you think?"

"Oh, the second one, definitely! Ooo can we make this a family affair? Carlisle is a surgeon after all, maybe he can take his kidney and we can sale it on the Black Market. Major, big bucks!" I said rubbing my hands together, wickedly.

"Okay Bells, I was totally gonna play along, but sometimes your mind kinda freaks me out." Everyone started laughing, maybe I did kinda get carried away. "Hello Andrew, how have you been?" Em asked in a surprisingly formal voice, while bringing his hand forth so that Drew could shake it. Drew still hadn't completely relaxed, and when he went to shake Em's hand his shoulders were really stiff.

I seriously thought that that was all that Em was going to do. So it surprised me he pulled in Drew and put him in a chokehold and started rubbing his head. It was a superlative noogie, if I had to say so myself. If you have ever been on the receiving end of Em's noogie giving, you know it feels like your head is about to cave in.

"Okay Em, I think that's enough lovin, let him breath!" I was in between laughter when I noticed that I had finished my last fry. And I noticed that Edward was passing by with tray that had a cup of fries. I stretched like I never stretched before and I swiped his fries.

He glared (playfully) at me and threw a questioning look at Drew, yet continued to walk away to the table with the guys that were talking to him in the morning.

"Umm, it's great to see you too Em. Listen I was wondering if I could come over tonight, so we could talk, Bella, you know, catch up?" I was seriously thinking on denying him, but I thought that I should get some answers from him. I was about to answer him, when Alice cut in.

"Actually Drew, you know it's Family Fun Night. You guys always try to sneak Edward out of Family Fun Night and I always catch you. And since it's Bella's first weekend here, I'm going to keep her busy all weekend, maybe you could exchange numbers and you could call each other." Alice was brilliant how come I didn't think of the phone?

I dug through my backpack and finally produced my very old, very worn cell phone.

"Yikes Bella, what's up with that phone?! We are so going to get you a new one." Rose insulted my cell phone.

"Hey it's very reliable, I've only had it for two years." I said indignantly. Trying to get to my contacts, so that I could add Drew to it. To tell the truth, I could barely see anything that appears on the screen so my friends had stopped texting me a while ago, the battery was held on by a strip of duct tape, and I had to be careful when I flipped it open, because it was in serious risk of falling apart, but I got signal everywhere.

"She's right Bella, I'm gonna buy you an iPhone, like the one you got me for my birthday, the thing is off the chain. True, you have to send it back, to get a new one after 75 charges, but hey, it's worth it." He brought it out just to prove his point. Personally, I didn't very much like the phone, but he wouldn't stop admiring it since they had announced it, so I got on the waiting list. I was one of the first to get the iPhone when it came out. And Em wouldn't stop bragging that his little sister was the best ever. Hey, I couldn't deny that.

I took off Drew's Hoodie and handed it to him. He shook his head and told me to keep it for the rest of day. Just then the bell rang and signaled sixth period.

I walk to Biology, toying with my phone. Maybe it is time for a new phone, but all the memories! Oh, well.

Mr. Banner was a cool old man. He sat me down next to Edward in the back of the class, where I could choose to sleep if I wanted. Mr. Banner stepped out during class to answer a phone call. And that's when I met my first admirer. Blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes and pain in the ass!

"Hey Bells, right?" Mistake number one. "Your one hot piece of cake!" Mistake number two. "We should skip the rest of class and I'll show you the backseat of my van." Mistake number three, and you know what hey say. Three strikes your out.

"First of all don't call me Bells, that's reserved for my brother. Two, you're a jerk," at this point we were nose to nose, "And, three," I grabbed him by the shoulders and with the combined force of my knee going up and forcing him down, he screamed like a girl and fell to the ground. "Oh and seems like your too busy rolling on the floor to escort me to your van," I snapped my fingers, "Damn I was really looking forward to it."

I heard Edward 'ohh' and chuckle. I sat down before the teacher came back inside.

"Mr. Newton who did you insult this time." Asked Mr. Banner, he looked at me and winked and just stepped over _Mr. Newton_ and headed to the front of the class to continue writing the notes on the bored.

"So, were you serious? No one but Emmett is allowed to call you Bells?" Edward asked.

"Nope, you wanna do an experiment? Just call me Bells and see if I'm kidding." I replied, while taking notes.

"NO! Um... no, I believe you. But, why? If you don't mind me asking." He questioned politely. I'm a sucker for politeness.

"Nah, it's fine. You see dad told me that I was about three months old and he was bottle feeding me. I finished and he was burping me, I wouldn't burp so he gave up on me, and just as he was about to kiss my nose, I burped and threw-up on him, and then giggled. Em was slow learning to talk, so when I giggled he said "Bells" and that has always stuck. My dad always said that my laugh sounded like bells, so that's what he and Em called me, It's a very special name." I felt my eyes tingling and my vision started to blur. I hated talking about my dad in past tense. I felt my tears spill over and I wiped them away angrily. I can't remember crying so much in a two day period. I hated feeling so vulnerable.

I felt Edward rubbing my back and I looked at him and smiled my thanks. He nodded and we got back to our note taking.

The rest of the day went on. PE was boring, I had to sit on the bleachers, watch a horrible game of basketball. And watching Mike and that Jessica girl groap and make out, I tried to avoid watching it, I did. But they were right in front of my face.

After school I made my way to the office to turn in the slip that all the teachers signed.

When I was walking back to the Volvo, I noticed Edward and some hussy on the hood of his car. When she got up to walk away, I gasped, I couldn't help it, it was Jessica, again. And it was disgusting that the wench could two-time Edward. Mike, sure, he was a pig, they deserved one another. But, Edward?

I was quiet the rest of the way home. I was afraid that if he asked questions that I wouldn't be able to keep quiet. And, worse. What if I told him and he didn't believe me? So I just turned up the volume to my favorite song (ah, sarcasm).

**\m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/ \m/ . \m/**

**A/N:**

**Well there you go! this chapii was actually a bit longer than most of the other ones so I hope you enjoyed!! **

**P.S. Can anyone guess what song she's talking about, there at the end?**


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**2.19.08**

**A/N:  
NDBailey16: Yep I enjoy it too!  
CloudyWind732984: Thanx for finding the mistake.  
DidiWhamy: Don't even kid about that 3 AM thing. I am terribly obsessed with that since it was brought up during English 2 weeks ago! Since then, I wake up in the middle of the night all spooked, too scared to look at the clock. shivers**

**EdPOV:**

Bella seemed awfully quiet on the way home. You could almost see the wheels in her head turning. She bit her lip, and it was so damned cute.

I guess I could understand. It was, after all, her first day at FHS. It was never easy transitioning to a new school. Throughout the day the only thing that came from guys' mouths was, the new girl this, the new girl that. You know the way that guys talk, sometimes I wanted to tell them to shut it, that she was just another girl, a fine piece of work, but a girl, nonetheless.

I had to admit though, and even if I had established this already, she was fine as hell. Pardon me from sounding like a rapper wannabe.

I heard the guys pointing out that her hips swayed naturally, while other girls walked and they looked like they were about to fall apart, from all the hip shaking. How her lips moved when she talked. Her dad and Emmett were right, she had a laugh that sounded like bells. Speaking of Emmett, I saw the patronizing way he seemed to look at anyone who looked at her the wrong way.

I also heard them comment on the weird way she walked, her toes would point slightly inward. I found it adorable. She had a way of dressing to where none of the colors matched, yet it worked for her.

The girls at the school talked about how fake Bella was. Okay so maybe I didn't hear any girl say it out loud, but they were thinking it. I could just tell by the way that they looked at her. They were thinking that she looked like a hooker (that one I had heard), they looked at her and then they would turn and whisper into their friend's ear. You'd think that living in a little town would limit the way that people gossiped, so that karma wouldn't come back to them, but obviously not.

When we got home Bella shot out of the car and up to her room. Moments later she came down in some shorts, sweatshirt, and tennis shoes. She had a soccer ball under her arm and she had her iPod in her sleeve holder (it was so loud I could hear the _thump, thump_ of the bass).

I watched her for a bit. She would kick the ball into the air and as it came back down she would bounce it on her head a couple times, she would then let it roll down her chest and stomach onto the earth and then start over again. Then she would kick it, hard, and run after it. She seemed almost as fast as me. She was good.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I heard Esme ask from behind me.

"Nothing, well just watching Bella play. She seems to be letting out some aggression." I replied looking up at her, then I remembered that I hadn't seen her since I got here and I always gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek when I came home form school. So that's what I did. I love how it always brought a smile to her youthful face whenever any of her "kids" did that to her.

"Are you and Bella the only ones back yet?" She asked, I nodded. "Okay, well Andrew is in the living room, go see what he wants. I swear he comes over just to eat." She patted my cheek and went back into the kitchen.

I walked to the living room and saw that Drew had made himself right at home, he had one of Esme's cookies in one hand and a coke in the other, he was also watching Spongebob on TV.

"Dude, Esme makes the best cookies." He said, without looking up, as I walked in.

"What's up Drew, I didn't see you all day. You didn't come sit with us at lunch today."

"Yeah. I was too busy being threatened by the new kids. Boy, Emmett might have the scary muscles, but Bella has a scary mind." He shuddered.

"So you met, our new family members, huh? What did you do to make then threaten you?"

And so he told me about him and Bella knowing each other. I was shocked to learn that they had gone out. I punched him when he told me that he had not kept in touch with her. I felt strangely protective of her.

We sat back and watch some TV, though there was nothing on.

I heard a scream from outside a few minutes later, I jumped out from my seat on the couch, and ran outside.

**\m/ . \m/ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT\m/ . \m/**

**BPOV:**

I was frustrated, and I didn't know what to think or what to do.

Should I tell Edward and risk him hating me, because he thinks I made that up. I'm not very imaginative to come up with such an illusive tale. But I can't just keep quiet. It would be a major blow to the ego, to have some stranger go up to him and tell him that they saw Jessica with Mike. And believe me, I know male egos (I was raised by two of them).

I was sitting on my ball, by the river that passed by the Cullen Mansion (it sure as hell wasn't just a _house_), when a force three times heavier then myself, kicked the ball from under me. I get over my shock and turn to see Emmett laughing and running away with the ball.

I got up and started running after Emmett, I was right behind him, when he turned to see if I was following. I turned to the same side so that he couldn't see me, and since he couldn't see me, he stopped to look around to look for me. I took this opportunity to pull down his overly baggy jeans (he was working some boxers with care bears on them).

I then continued to run after the ball and grabbed my discarded sweatshirt from the ground, a few feet away (I was wearing a sports bra). I turned around to see him still standing there, looking at me I complete shock.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and right behind me I hear people laughing along with me. I was so busy laughing that I didn't notice how it suddenly got quiet, and that Emmett had already pulled up his jeans and was making his way towards me. When I noticed, it was too late, he was already hauling me over his shoulder and tickling me, simultaneously.

By the time he put me down on the couch, my sides were hurting from all the laughing.

"Okay Emmett, leave Bella alone. We must get ready for your first FHS football game." Alice said, all the while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Guess what, Bells." Emmett seemed as excited as Alice did, if not more. He looked like he was two years old and discovered Santa putting presents under the Christmas tree.

"Your finally gonna start wearing a belt and jeans that fit?" I asked in fake enthusiasm.

"Ha! Ha! You are hilarious! But seriously, the coach gave me the place of quarterback. Apparently, the old quarterback is going to move sometime next week!" It was great to see him so happy. I hadn't seen that big of a smile since our team one state last season.

"That's great Em. What an opportune time, huh? You just ask and he gives you the spot as quarterback." I jumped up from my spot on the couch to give him a bear hug, it's only kind of hug I gave Em.

So he puts me down, right? And I notice that Em, Alice, and I aren't the only ones in the room. Esme, Rose, Edward, Drew and even Carlisle was there. I squeaked and quickly ran up the stairs to take a quick shower. And I dressed in FHS colors: navy blue and gold.

I chose a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a gold halter vest (with a charcoal colored long-sleeved shirt underneath), and some gold ballet flats. My hair went up into a high ponytail and ny bands fell into to my eyes. And my makeup consisted of blue eyeliner and gold eye shadow. I looked very spirited. Go Spartans!

I made my way down the stairs, and I'm happy to say that I didn't trip once. So I decided to do my little happy dance, I won't tell you how it goes, it's for the better really, it's an embarrassing little dance.

"Oh Bella, I didn't even help you dress and you look awesome," Alice gushed.

"Are you kidding Alice I think she went a bit overboard with the colors." Jasper said just to spite me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Must I constantly be everyone's source of entertainment," I asked in a 'woe is me' kind of tone.

"Yeah, you being clumsy makes everything you do exciting."

"Says the guy who wears care bear boxers, yeah that's not entertaining," I taunted my brother.

"Hey you got me these for Christmas." He protested pouting, in that adorable, big brother kind of way.

"This is more entertaining than TV," I heard Edward say out loud. I heard I chuckle as Emmett and I began bickering half-heartedly.

"Okay, okay, children. We need to get going, Edward has to get into his uniform." Carlisle said, he had his arm around Esme's waist, they are so cute together.

I rode with Edward again , except this time I was in the back seat while Drew was riding shotgun. I reached over and dug through Edward's console and looked through his CD's until I found something relaxing, Debussy. He looked at me questioningly, I just shrugged and sat back.

At the stadium we all sat at the very front to have a better view. Drew sat right beside me.

"So Bella, you look nice," He started awkwardly, he thought I was mad at him.

"Drew, I'm not mad at you, if you can remember, I could never stay mad at you, you always found a way to make me smile. And just so you know, for the most part, I haven't changed all that much. I don't care what anyone says about me; how I dress, how I do my makeup... etc. I've heard it all before. I've play soccer for the last two years, and I've been the first freshman ever to make varsity and be captain. I was in a no name band for about a year, we played at small gigs around the city."

"Yeah, you really haven't changed much at all." He chuckled, I bumped his shoulder with my own and laughed with him.

"Well, I guess I want to explain... why I never called you. You know moving is hectic in and of itself. Well take that and then the fact that my dad got called to Iraq. Mom was in dire need of a job, luckily she graduated as an RN so she was able to get a job at the hospital. Anyway dad went to Baghdad right at the beginning of the war and that was the worst time to be in the war, they were bombing everything... Him and his unit disappeared, it was like they were never there to begin with." He let out an exasperated sigh, as I rub his back.

"Mom, as you can imagine, was devastated, but she slowly got over it, and till this day we get a good deal of money from the government. Mom started dating fairly recently, that was weird at first, you know? Watching your mother go through guys like she goes through shoes. I was the adult for a while at home. I made sure she came home at an appropriate time, and made sure the guy treated her right. Now she's engaged to a nice guy, he has to younger kids, it's weird being a big brother, when you've been an only child all your life.

"Things like this tend to change a guy and it kind of makes you forget other things. So I hope that apology is to your standards." He turn to me and gave my a smirk. I hugged him close, he knew he was forgiven.

The rest of the game consisted of a lot of yelling at the referee. He was such an idiot. The other team kept tackling Edward when he was nowhere near the ball, and the dumbass never called the foul. It was infuriating! We won in the end, though. Cause the team is good like that.

So there I was talking away with Drew, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. When I caught sight of Jessica sneaking behind the bleachers, and somehow I just new this was my chance to catch her in the act, so that I could tell Edward.

I quickly grabbed Drew's phone, that he was fiddling with, and jumped up to run after Jessica. I felt like a secret agent. When I was close enough to see her and Mike's spiky blonde hair, I captured a quick pic, and since they didn't notice the first shot, I took another, and then for the last shot I called out at them.

"Hey Mike, Jess," I called in a singsong voice. This picture was perfect. Mike was up against the wall and Jessica had her leg on Mike's hip with his hand up her cheerleading skirt, and best part of all you could see both of their shocked faces.

I quickly ran back to Rose and Alice. I grabbed them by the arms and hauled them away from the others.

"Pixie, Rosy, look at this," I showed them the pictures. They gasped and got a murderous gleam in their eyes.

"Bella, when was this," Alice asked grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Just now Pix, yet I saw them earlier in gym, and then I saw her kissing Edward after school and I was confused. Either she was Mike's girlfriend, or Edward's. But, I remember seeing the glares she gave me during biology when Mike was hitting on me, so I kind of deducted, that if she was Mike's girl then they wouldn't be in the shadows making out. So I went home and started think and kicking my poor soccer ball till I almost punctured it." I was gasping by the end of the explanation.

"Okay Bella, breath. It isn't the first time it has happened. Only the other times we didn't have evidence." Rose explained. "We need to show Edward this right away."

So I shared the pictures with Edward when we got home, he was pissed off. Not because he was in love with her, but because she had played him like a fool. In the middle of one of his rants, I came up with a brilliant idea. A horrible, brilliant idea, one that I could come out badly hurt in the end. And so the plan was on for Monday.

**\m/ . \m/ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT\m/ . \m/**

**A/N: Congrats to the people that got the song right (crank that): ****DramaQueen79, angcull008, and to the rest that guessed they were great guesses! And for all those who reviewed , major thanx! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing, even when I feel writer's block. So thanx once again, and don't forget to review!! **

**-XD PunkerBella**


	8. Girlfriend

**2.24.08**

**A/N: You all must be really proud of me I've updated twice in less than a week!**

**I leave you in the words of the great Avril Lavigne: ****Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! HEHE I'm a teansy bit hyper! And so on with the story! Enjoy!!**

**\m/ . \m/ ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT \m/ . \m/**

**BOPV:**

"Alice I changed my mind. I mean I want to get back at Jessica as much as you do, but come on! Who's gonna be looking at my underwear anyway? I may have come up with the plan, but I never said I was gonna let him see me in underwear. So I'm not wearing that _thong_!"

Alice was so ridiculous. Now, I know where she and Rose had gone Saturday for half the day, while I had spent some quality time with the guys, we played tackle football, for a while. They tried to take it easy on the me, the girl. So in the end I ended up tackling all of them and then running away, so they couldn't catch me. I was left with a couple of bruises on my side, but they'll heal rapidly, they always did. My body was used to repairing itself.

"Oh hush now Bella. We need the thong so that there won't be any lines showing through the sexy red dress."

"And there's another thing, don't you think it would be even more fun if he dropped her for someone that's different from her?"

"Fine you know what Bella, you can do this by yourself then." She humphed and stomped her way towards the door to leave my room. I just can't stand happy, cheery Alice being upset, so I fell for her little tantrum.

"Oh fine Alice, I give up, I'll be your Barbie!" I sat down in a chair that was in the bathroom waiting for her torture.

"Yay!! Okay, so just for letting me prod and poke you, I'm gonna let you wear your choice of underwear," I was going to wear the undies I wanted anyway. "I'll tell you what else. I'll even choose a different outfit. I feel inspired now that you mention him dropping Jessica for someone different from her." She stood there scrutinizing me for a while, "Okay go take a shower, and when your done the clothes will be laying on the bed. When you are done dressing, call me." With that she walked out of my room.

I took my time showering, I woke up at five this morning, so that I had time to do my morning jog. I figured that the driveway was a good two miles long, so from end to end was four miles, and Emmett accompanied me so they went by fast. The only people up that early was Esme, Carlisle and apparently Alice.

The clothes she set out were much more my style than I thought Alice would choose. The shirt was long enough to pass for a very short tight dress. It was black and had the Rolling Stones lips and tongue on it and it said "Love Sucks" it grungy letters. I thought that was it, and I had to admit I was scared.

There was no way in Dante's _Inferno_ that I was going to wear that thing without something underneath it. I was about to have a panic attack when I saw the red leggings that went with it.

I called Alice when I was done. She came in and inspected me before handing me a box with a pair of black booties, they would have been cute too, if it weren't for the deathtrap that they held. The heel was at least four inches high.

"Alice I can assure you that when I die in these things you and Rose will be the first people I haunt." I said never taking my eyes off the contraption she called shoes.

"Fine, Bella. You ruin all the fun. But I knew you would object to these, so I bought those for myself, these are yours. I would have dressed you up nicer, but I like your style, it suits you." I was about to object, what did she mean by "dress you up nicer"? But then saw the cute rain boots that she gave me. They were black with white polka dots and a bow on the side.

"Makeup and hair time!" She squealed and this time Rose came in with what looked like small carry-on suitcase. I sighed, it was too early in the morning for this.

Thirty minutes later, I was free to look at myself in the mirror. They had done a great job. My hair is what took to longest to do, what with all the hairspray and blow drying. It looked pretty much the same as the way I styled it, only it didn't look like I had electrocuted myself. They made it so that my bangs were on either side of my face and not in my face. It was big and sexy. Perfect!

The makeup was simple yet sexy. I had eyeliner on and it wasn't just thick lines, like I usually did it, no. It was smoky, and made my eyes look almost catlike and made my eyes pop! I wore nothing else, but some sheer lip-gloss. They made me take my snakebites out, but let me keep my nose ring.

I tried to open my mouth to thank them. They were smirking at each other on a job well done.

"You are very welcome Bella. We are going to show Jessica Stanley that nobody messes with the Cullen kids." Rose evilly replied.

"Hehe... Rose your kinda scary when you want to be." I finally replied, tearing my eyes from my reflection.

"I'm only scary when it comes to protecting family, and occasionally when I'm berating Emmett." She replied. I smiled it took a firm hand with my big brother bear.

"Bella! Ohmigosh! I totally forgot about my English paper. That Mason guy did not seem like the guy to be lenient with the new kids." The Emmett squeaked like a scared little schoolgirl.

"It's okay Em. I knew you were too busy enjoying your weekend with the guys so I did one for you. I even dumbed it down a little." I said with a grin, I heard Alice let out an amused snort.

"Thanks Bells you are the... Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just playing with ya Em."

"You look good, kid. Jessica won't know what hit her. And your hair, it doesn't look like you dropped your blow-dryer in the bath, while your were standing on it. I like it!"

"Thanks, Em. But you know how I do. I always look this fly." I popped my collar, the way he had taught me. I then chuckled at how ridiculous I sounded.

"A little cocky, don't you think?" He asked.

"I learn form the best Em." I smiled up at him. When Em and I are bickering, it never failed that we got lost in our own little sibling world.

"Bella, do us all a favor and never talk like that again, and come on Esme has breakfast waiting." Jasper said form the door, where he was leaning up against the doorframe and Edward was standing right be side him staring at me, his eyes slightly glazed over. It wasn't new, every time he looked at me he seemed to get that look. I would always blush and look away.

I noticed, he looked really enticing today, not that he never did. He looked nice, he always did. He was wearing a white Volcom long-sleeved tee and some tight, light washed jeans and red converse.

"That's great, Bella, but why don't you save your drooling for school, when Jessica is a round to see it." Em chuckled and made to close my mouth. Referring to the way I was looking at Edward.

**\m/ . \m/ ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT \m/ . \m/**

**EdPOV:**

On the way to school I saw Bella fiddling with the hem of her shirt, so I reached out to grab her hand, in a reassuring manner. She jumped a little, and looked up at me sheepishly, but didn't let go of my hand, so I squeezed it gently in return.

We were gonna put on quite a show. The plan was simple enough. Bella and I would hold hands and I would walk her to classes, and she would sit with me and my friends during lunch, something that I had never let Jessica do, not that she wanted to anyway, she hated my friends and how we would always talk about bands she didn't know.

I would talk to Jessica only when spoken to, and I would keep it brief (easy enough, we hardly talked anyway). If she was smart enough, hopefully she would take the hint and back off. But maybe that was too much to hope for.

By the end of the day it would be over between us, and all I could say was: Good riddance!

So that's how the day went. People would ask me if I was going out with Bella, I would shrug. Let them come up with their own conclusions. Plus that way I wasn't lying to anyone.

At lunch Bella sat with me and some friends: Ben, Kris(tina), Zaden, Tyler, Raul, Jasmine and Angela (Ben's girlfriend, she sat with us), then of course there was Drew. Bella and Drew started talking right away, when I really wished she would turn around and talk to me, her boyfriend, however fake this relationship was.

At the end of the day, I spotted Bella sitting on the truck of my car, bobbing her head and swinging her legs. She was holding the new phone that Em and Rose had gotten her, she loved it.

"What on Earth are you doing on my car?" I asked her in my best angry voice, though I wasn't angry at her at all. She jumped and made to get off, and that adorable blush crept up on her face.

"Bella I was kidding." I stated and I noticed that she sported a bruised cheek, so I rushed over to her. "Bella, what the hell happened?"

"Oh nothing really. Just a bit of a squabble with my best friend Jess." she said sarcastically and grinned almost happily, weird girl.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" I question.

"Later." Was all she said before she grabbed me behind my neck and brought me so that I was between her legs. She started kissing me so passionately that I acquiesced, and pulled her closer to me. I heard the catcalls and wolf whistles, and I didn't care, her lips were softer and tastier then I remembered. When she pulled back she took one of my lip rings in between her teeth and gently tugged on it, I couldn't help a moan that came from my mouth. My tight jeans were getting tighter. **(A/N: Too racy for a story rated T?)**

Her breath came in small gasps as she rested her forehead on mine and smiled a small, adorable smile, while she played with my hair. I was caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"What the devil is going on here, Edward? Have you forgotten you have a girlfriend?" I heard Jessica from behind me. Bella's smile got bigger when she heard her, I chuckled.

I felt Bella put her hand in my back pocket and pull out the picture of Jessica and Mike out. How she knew it was there? I don't know. I turned around to see Jessica unfolding the paper, and she gasped softly.

"Edward I can explain." She exclaimed, how cliche. Well if we were heading down that road.

"I bet. You probably tripped and landed on his lips." I chuckled at my not very clever comeback.

"No silly that's what you did, just now. Silly Eddie!" Bella said from behind me and giggled in a very girly manner, she was still playing with my hair.

"No not quite," Jessica answered quietly. She had the decency to look shameful. "See Mike and I have always been quite close and-,"

"Yes I can certainly see that in the picture. I have to admit my girl is quite the photographer." I said squeezing Bella's knee, she giggled that same girly giggle, that did not suit her at all.

"Your girl, huh?" Jessica asked, I nodded. "Well it's a good thing I still have Mike." She shrugged and was about to walk away, but Bella stopped her.

"I don't know Jess, he seemed quite cozy with Lauren in the janitor's closet this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked, standing in place, we had drawn a crowd and I was starting to feel sorry for her.

"See I have a knack for photography and catching people off guard. Check it out for yourself." Jessica turned around and Bella handed her the cell phone. Jessica nodded, handed the phone back and turned around to see Lauren standing there.

Next thing you know Jessica is on top of Lauren screaming like a banshee and throwing punches (least feminine I've ever seen her). And when Mike came up to pull them apart, she elbowed him in the crotch.

Bella pushed me away and got down. What was she doing? Was she going to join in the fight?

No. Sweet, caring Bella was trying to pull them apart. And she did, with a struggle, but she did. Just then The Mr. Greene, the principal came through the crowd with an exasperated Coach Clapp following suit.

They pulled dragged them into the office, and took Mike to the nurse.

When we got home Esme fussed over Bella's cheek. Bella told her she had fallen playing indoor soccer during PE.

Later she told us (the 'kids' of the house and Drew) that Jessica had been tripping her the entire period, and when she had confronted her, Jessica slapped her hard. She said she was happy because the coach suspended Jessica form joining the upcoming soccer season, and he guaranteed Bella a spot on the team. She mentioned that she felt sorry for Jessica. Sweet, sweet, Bella.

All the while she was sitting beside me and leaning on me, while I played with one of her strands of blue hair. I could see the girls grinning like crazy and Emmett staring daggers at where my arms were around her shoulders.

**\m/ . \m/ ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT \m/ . \m/**

**A/N: ****And so there you go! **

Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper you guessed right!

Sorry for the over clicheness of it all. Though you must admit that when Bella added that tug of the lip ring, it got pretty hott! And now my little puppets DANCE! DANCE! Or you could just click the Review button. It's not very hard really just move your mouse over it and click!

-XD PunkerBella


	9. That's So You

**4.9.08**

**Just so we're on the same page... Did I take a ridiculously long time to update or what?? So i must tell you ahead of time this chapter is purely for filler purposes only, sorry, cause it's also not my best work. But fear not loyal readers the next couple of chapters will be good... _hopefully. _XD Wow i totally sounded like a medieval announcer of some kind... LOL. So at this point i just want to take this time to wish Gerard Way (31) and Kristen Stewart (18) a very happy birthday, feliz cumpleaños and all the good wishes that go with birthdays!! :B So I guess you can read the story now, ENJOY!!**

**BPOV: Two months later (December)!**

"Did I mention how much I hate to shop? Well, I do! Hate it!" And they ignore me, I have fabulous sisters, that choose to ignore me... great!

"That's a lie Bella. Where would you have gotten all the great clothes that are hanging in your closet?" Rose asked.

"Gay friends, for one, and there's a little thing they came up with, it's called the internet, not to mention credit cards. Yep, I do all my shopping on the net."

"Anywho, your going shopping with us today, and you are going to like it." Alice said. Esme just sat back and looked very amused.

"But I wanted to get my hair did." I whined and did my puppy dog eyes and pouty mouth, if Edward and Em could never resist, then surely they couldn't either.

"Oh, fine." Rosalie caved, yes! _Still got it in ya Bella, old girl._ "How much time could getting your hair done take anyway?" She asked. _You have NO idea._ I laughed evily in my head. Yes!! I got out of shopping!

There was a black Volvo in front of us, a smile crept onto my face. I remember our date last weak and blush and a giggle. Our date was your typical movies and then restaurant date. But with Edward it was anything but typical.

We get out of the car the girls show me where the hair salon was, truth was I could have done this at home for free, but I don't have supplies. Plus I was babysitting tonight and I had promised the Coach's daughter, Melanie (12 yrs old) I would cut her hair like mine and give her white-blonde hair some black streaks, her dad had finally given her permission, after doubting my excellent hairdressing skills. I thought Coach was going old and that's why he had white hair, turns out it's his real hair color, who'd a thunk? Maybe I could get the lady to let me buy some things from her. I walked in and told her what I wanted done, and she lad me top a chair and had me sit there.

I remember the past two months I've been here, they have been a rainbows and candy hearts, well except for the gossiping fools that I call schoolmates.

For our date last Edward had his board in his car he made me get on it and rolled me from his car to the restaurant. The looks we received from innocent bystanders was hilarious. The owner of the Bella Italia, a lovely old woman, finally had to serve us at the end. Because it was either a snobby waitress, who chose to ignore me or an over pervish waiter that would look down my baby doll shirt.

The second week following the 'parking lot scene', Coach Clapp challenged me to a one-on-one soccer match. It had been close --first one to score five goals won-- but in the end he beat me, and as result I was his children's personal babysitter. I also found out he was Drew's soon-to-be step dad. They needed a babysitter because it was taking a bit of time for Drew to get a hold of the idea of his mom remarrying, so they spent at least two days out of the month out on "quality time".

Edward and I got pretty tight. I saw the way Emmett seemed like he wanted to murder Edward, but it wasn't my fault that the guy I chose to date lives in the same house that I do, on the same house level, right beside my bedroom... Anyway the point is that I have learned lots about Eddikins --that's my little personal name for him, though he doesn't know it. I have a feeling that if he did, he would murder me... I'm not kidding.

So I learned that his middle name is Anthony, Edward Anthony Masen of Chicago, I'm almost tempted to call him Ant for short, but I will not go there. He was named after his dad, who was a very good lawyer, though was very busy, so he didn't know him very well. He was closer with his mom, and always looked after Alice. He fell in love with music when he was six and his mom gave him his first piano lesson.

His mom was his favorite person to be around, up until he was ten when she lost her fight against breast cancer. He had to stop talking at that point and I understood and pulled him close while I played with his hair, my new favorite thing to play with, I told him so and he snorted with laughter. He had pulled away and I pecked him on the nose and ran away. Childish, I know, but he found me outside laying on the grass looking at the dark cloud infested sky. We had both laid there looking for cloud shapes, this had become our favorite activity together.

He told me about his rebellious years starting when he was thirteen, and how he had joined a makeshift gang (I laughed, I could never imagine Edward in a gang) and they had been caught doing some bad graffiti on some railroad carts. His dad saved him from being fined, he just had to do community service for half a year. He had tried alcohol for a while, that is until his father gave him the mother of all ass whippings (my words :p).

Four weeks before his dad died he found his love for music again and thought himself how to play the guitar first and then base. His dad died in a terrible car crash involving an eighteen wheeler. His dad was unrecognizable, he was cremated just like his mother and spread into the sea. He chuckled and said it sounded terribly clichИ, but I saw the pain in his eyes.

He and Alice went to a foster home for a couple of months **(A/N: Not exactly sure how that works, so use your imagination!)**, and Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Jasper were on vacation in Chicago. Instead of adopting little kids they adopted Ed and Ali. It only gave me more reason to respect Esme and Carlisle. I also found out Esme couldn't have children, that's sad because she's only twenty-six, while Carlisle is twenty-nine. Edward told me really corny jokes that made me laugh, only because they were so bad. I had to admit though, being with him always made me fell safe, and yet that was starting to scare me.

After about and hour the lady led me to sit under the blow-dryer, so that the color would stick faster (I noticed she didn't talk much). Ten minutes later my hair was washed, teased, and accessorized. I bought some black dye and some clip-on hair extensions in different colors, they were a gift for Melanie, well part of her gift. I had already bought Ryan, Mel's 8 year old brother, the game he so desperately wanted for his Xbox 360. I won't say how much I spent in that salon, it's a tad bit embarrassing how much I splurge on my hair and accessories.

Several hours and bags later we went to our last store, where Alice and Rose went straight to the lingerie section of the store, I seriously don't see how girls can wear dental floss. Wouldn't it be like having a wedgie 24/7?

Okay so up this point, I must admit I was having a good time that is until I totally deducted why any male should not be the cashier at a women's lingerie store. The guy, I didn't read his nametag before I punched the living gumdrops were knock out of his head, no more dreaming of them while waiting for Santa.

What did you expect from me? Okay, so maybe I didn't hit Jessica back when she punched me, but see, she was so not worth my while. Plus if I'm going to get in trouble it's going to be for something good. **(A/N: Thought I'd clear up why Bella didn't fight back.)**

The bitch, I mean that in a total non-homophobic way, by the way, I have that 'Homophobic is Gay' t-shirt-- thought I'd share--, grabbed my ass. So I had no choice, other than to punch him square in the nose, at times I really, _really_, thank the guy who mugged me in Cali, or dad wouldn't have forced me to take those self-defense classes. So while he's grabbing his nose, I kicked him, nowhere specifically, _coughcrotchcough_.

Yeah so the manager gave us a gift certificate and we went on our merry way back to the car I was irritated and was being made fun of all the way home.

**\m/.\m/ ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT \m/.\m/**

**EdPOV:**

Today had got to be the longest day in months. Bella wasn't at school today. Okay so none of us went to school. The girls --including Esme-- decided to have a girls day out, on a Wednesday, while we guys did 'manly' stuff (excluding Carlisle- he had to work). Okay, so maybe you wouldn't consider buying shoes and going to a mid-day showcase of the old movie "The Sound of Music" very _manly_ at all. But with Emmett's stupid jokes, you couldn't help but have a good time.

Like the little riddle he gave us: What starts with _P_ and ends with_ ORN_. Of course all of us have our own little perverted minds, so Jasper and I both said _porn_ was the answer, when the answer was obviously _popcorn_.

"So... Ed, how'd your date with Bella go last week?" Jasper asked with a grin on his face as if he knew what had happened. "Did you use the old yawn and stretch trick to get your hands on her?"

"Actually it was that movie "Cloverfield" it kind of freaked her out, she had her face in the crook of my neck all through the movie." **(A/N: Old movie? Yes. But still freaked me out.)** I answered back. Emmett's bronze skin visibly lost some color, and he was fisting his hands.

"I didn't take you for the kiss-and-tell type of guy Edward." Emmett said hotly. If he got this mad about just holding her during the movie, there was no reason to tell him that I woke up at four in the morning, to find a very peaceful, very beautiful Bella, laying in my bed, hugging one of my pillows, while calling out my name in a helpless manner. Seems the movie had spooked her more than I had thought.

"It's not like I slept with her Em," well, actually, I did, but we did nothing but sleep. The next morning Bella had gotten up a had gone to her room before I had woken up, during breakfast she had looked kind of sheepish.

Needless to say I didn't pay much attention to the movie, with Bella on my mind.

It had taken me a couple of weeks to finally ask Bella out. There had also been a bit of teasing for my so-called friends and family. It wasn't that I was scared, not of Bella anyway. If you had seen the intense glare that Emmett sent my way anytime I went near her, you'd probably hesitate to ask someone out as well. Emmett wasn't the only reason why it took me so long to ask her out _officially_, I didn't even know anything about this girl and I had already shared one of the most intimate things you could share with another human being. A kiss. Have I mentioned that her lips are incredible, I love watching her lips while she talks, it's so subtlety sensual, it gives me goose bumps.

I got to know her and her love for cartoon skulls, music, skinny jeans and colorful clothing. I must say I agreed with her on the skinny jeans wholeheartedly, they showed of her figure nicely. She told me about her relationship with her brother and father. Her father was a busy man and was hardly ever home, but always took the time out of his busy schedule to watch there games and he supported them with their love for music she received her first guitar, from her dad, when she was eleven.

She told me about the awkwardness of going through puberty with two males in the house, I laughed at this, and received a playful slap and an adorable pout. It was all it took not to kiss her into oblivion.

She confessed to me that she did skate, although, not well. She had only started skateboarding a year ago, and only on a rare occasion, did she skateboard. At least she knew how to, even it was just a little. She loved being different, from everyone else; that's why she enjoyed her poofy hair.

In the first month that she was here, there had been at least four girls that had copied her hairstyle, and she hated it. She'd been wanting to get a new haircut for a while now. I knew it was her hair, but I loved her porcupine hair too much to let her cut it just like that. I put on a very persistent fight and I had managed to delude her from the idea for a while.

She admitted that she had a hard time getting close to people because she didn't want to lose them. That's why she didn't mind that people talked about her at school. Though the kiss had died down, it was still a topic of occasional conversation.

Drew was once a topic of conversation, though it was kept short. I didn't like hearing her talk about his kisses, even if it was about how it felt like she was kissing her brother. She had made a disgusted face, she could always make the most mundane things funny. There was so much more to Bella then just a pretty face, and she has been through so much.

"Hey I need to buy a big jacket, if we're gonna be going to Alaska next week." I heard Em say, and I noticed the movie was over and the credits were rolling. Carmen and Eleazar --Carlisle and Esme's friends-- invited us over for Christmas and of course they accepted.

I hated going to their house, we went every year, and every year all their daughters would fawn over me and literally fought over my attention. But hopefully with Bella there, maybe, just possibly, they could take the hint.

So we hopped into Emmett's Escalade. It was tricked out, it was a gift from his European Uncles, they ran the country of Italy or something like that **(A/N: Can anyone guess who the rich uncles are. I know, its a tuffy! XD).** Emmett's other car --a gift from his dad-- was a monster jeep, equipped with off-road harnesses and everything. Bella's cars were more sporty. She got the barely out C70 convertible Volvo, from her dad for her birthday. Her dad wanted a safe car for her to drive. I hated her for about a nanosecond, then she told me I could borrow it any time I wanted. _YES!!_

The Volvo was a lot safer than her other car. She had also received a car from her Uncles, for her birthday. It had to be the sickest car on our property. And let's just say that with all our car's, we could probably open our own mini dealership. Yeah their Uncles definitely didn't have money issues. She got a black Lamborghini Hamann Murcielago, with bright red leather interior with the name 'Swan' on the headrest, written in fancy letters. Rosalie had a field day trying to find ways to make it better, she couldn't find anything to do to it.

When we finally got home I couldn't wait to see Bella, but to my major disappointment the girls weren't back yet. So the guys and I went to the living room to watch some T.V., Foster's Home For imaginary Friends was on, my favorite character is Cheese. An hour later I hear laughing coming up the front door. The guys mute the television, just in time to hear Bella say something about it not being funny. So you have to know that they're laughing at her, and it is most definitely funny.

"I didn't mean to get the dude fired. But nobody touches my ass and gets away with it." Okay, most definitely not funny, nobody touches Bella's ass and gets away with it.

"Are you sure about that?" I heard Alice ask. "Nobody? Not even my brother?" Jasper, the voice of reason, starts cracking up, and I can practically see Emmett counting down from ten, mentally and taking long cleansing breaths, I don't think it's working to calm down his anger. I can almost see Bella's olive toned skin turn red. After the laughter died down a bit, Rosalie chimes in.

"I think you may have broken his nose. Okay, so maybe not may have. You definitely broke his nose. And I think his voice may just stay that high forever."

I jump out of my seat and am about to open the door to ask what the guy looked like so I could look him up and beat him down, even though I know Bella took care of the dork. Just then Bella storms in with an irritated look on her face, but this isn't the Bella that walked out the house this morning, well, okay same Bella, just different hair color, and miraculously longer hair.

Her hair was red, but not the kind of red that the guy that plays Ron Weasley has. What? I like the Harry Potter books/movies, so sue me! No her hair was red-red, with a couple of burgundy and black streaks running through it. And she had longer hair that reached her waist to what I must assume were extensions. It was like the first day she got here all over again. Stupid hormones!!

**\m/.\m/ ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT \m/.\m/**

**Feel free to review, really I won't stop you! **

**-XD PunkerBella**


	10. Winter Wonderland

**5.11.08**

**A/N: So I promised a better action filled chapter and this isn't exactly that, but hey I thought that it had taken me long enough to update so I thought I'd give you a little something. This chapter has actually been sitting, written in my notebook for a while, I am just such a lazy person and I didn't want to type it, anyway I hope you forgive me. Thanks for all your wonderful support and keep reviewing, keep letting me know what you think!! You guys are wonderfull!!**

**Tanya's POV (Christmas Day):**

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!_

Edward is coming over today! Well not just Edward, the whole Brady Bunch and two of their new family members, but Edward is the only one that matters. So I'm just cleaning out my room in case he just wants to come in and have a look around, maybe check out how soft my bed is. And best of all my sisters were sent off to New York as their Christmas present, so I have him all to myself.

''Tanya can you come down here?'' I hear mom's thundering voice rang all the way up to my room.

"Coming!'' I shout back.

As I run down the stairs and stop at the foyer, I pass a mirror in the hallway and can't help but stand there for a minute, and stare at my wavy strawberry-blonde hair. My pink blouse is perfect and my jeans have the perfect amount of flair on the bottom, this is my casual attire, I have the perfect dress for dinner later. I stick my tongue out at my reflection, it's a habit that I have ever since I got it pierced, it is the only rebellious thing I have ever done.

"Stop ogling yourself in the mirror Tanya!" Mom yells from the kitchen. On my way to the kitchen I pass the living room and daddy is sitting there watching infomercials.

"How does she always know I'm at the mirror?" I ask him as I give him kiss on the cheek. He chuckles. I am a total daddy's girl, I follow him everywhere and plan on being a pediatrician just like him one day.

"Better go before she comes and drags you by the hair," I give him a horrified look and he laughs pats me on the bottom on my way out of the living room. When I enter the kitchen mom looks extremely busy so I grab the apron hanging by the fridge and help mom peel the potatoes for dinner later.

Mom and I don't talk much, we have this kind of mutual agreement, I don't know why but mom only showed affection towards me until I was two, that's when Irana and Kate were born. Yes, I have two younger twin sisters. It sucks, it literally means twice the trouble. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love both mom and the twins. And mom isn't mean or anything, we all have equal chores, but since I'm the big sister I have to look after them and work twice as hard. Anyway we talk and all, I just have to start the conversation.

"Looks like you are going to feed half an army," I enquire, politely.

"Practically, your dad invited some of his colleagues, there are going to be enough kids over here, it's nice to have some stimulating adult conversation." That, translated, means: peel faster.

"So what time are the Cullens' coming over?"

"Their plane arrives at two and that still leaves at least a one hour drive to get here. When your done with that can you baste the turkey, I don't want it to get dry," Translation? Conversation over.

That's great, so according to mom they get here at 3:00, which means I have two hours to kill. Aside from basting the turkey every thirty minutes and watching Animal Planet with daddy, time went by pretty slowly. It wasn't until about 3:12 that I heard the familiar two honk salute, that indicated their arrival.

I immediately jumped from the couch and went to the window to see that the rented cars were already parked and were getting out. That's when I saw him and his huge smile.

I saw him as he pushed a guy with that had half black/half white hair, and they did the punching thing that guys do. I saw him as he walked to the passenger's side and opened the door. I saw him as he opened the door for a very beautiful red-headed girl. I saw as she turned away and tripped and fell in the snow. I saw as he helped her up.

I saw them kissing.

I saw everything, even as my heart fell.

When they came in they introduced the new people. The guy with the black and white hair was Drew, the big guy was Emmett and finally the girl with the red hair, the one in Edward was trying to warm up by rubbing her arms, after he removed her snow jacket.

"Hello, I'm Bella!" I turned away and walked up the stairs, fighting tears all the way.

**_ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT_**

**EdPOV:**

It's freezing up here in Alaska, and the tedious traveling didn't help improve my mood. What did help my mood was Bella. I turned to look at her, and she brought a smile to my face, she was fumbling with the camera she got from Emmett for Christmas. We had all opened our presents at midnight this morning, and we had to get up at seven.

Anyway, Bella had documented the whole chaotic mess this morning: Alice and Rosalie's twenty suitcases, Emmett tripping on the last step of the porch, Jasper trying to calm everyone down, Drew's lack of pants when we went to pick him up. We had almost missed our flight.

And just now, when we rented three cars to drive to the Denali's house, Drew had passed out on the back seat of the car. Bella decided to pull out her make-up bag -don't know why she had all that make-up, she didn't wear it all- and give him a makeover.

She was giggling like mad, while capturing him on film and commenting on how gorgeous he looked, and how much he looked like his step-sister Melanie. Malanie had convinced him to bleach the left side of his hair. He reminded me of Cruella Diville.

"Holy, cheese! I wish Mel was here maybe she'd keep her lazy brother awake," Bella commented while scooting closer to me and turning the camera around so that we both appeared on the LCD screen. She the said, "This is mister Adonis, also known as Edward Culen. And she zoomed the camera to my face, to which I smiled. I swear I could feel and hear her hitch her breath when I smiled.

I then said, "And this is Chucky, AKA Isabella Swan." I chuckled she hated the nickname that Jasper had given her after she dyed her hair.

"Humph! I make you sound like a Sex God and you make me sound like a demonic, serial killing, creepy, ugly doll," she pouted.

"Your so goddamned cute when you pout," I stated.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, and used the back of my hand to stroke her blushing cheeks, while she hid her face on my chest. With one hand on the wheel and the other around Bella, I was one happy guy. And then I caught sight of Drew on the rear-view mirror and that cracked me up.

"I bet you an Emmett hug that he doesn't notice until we're inside the house," she spoke.

"I bet you that as soon as the girls catch sight of him they will ask him what he has on his face. And I don't want a hug, I want a kiss."

"Eww, I knew it! You are just using me to get to Em. Well, I have to warn you, Rose and Em seem pretty serious about each other, like Alice and Jasper serious. Plus, don't be dissing Em's hugs, Emmett gives the best bear hugs."

"_Hardy har-har_. Chucky you know what I meant: a kiss from YOU!" She giggled. I think it was my new favorite sound in the world.

"You get kisses from me anyway, but fine, you have a deal Masen!" She said, kissing me on the cheek, which made me grin.

"Ughhh! I thought Forks was cold." She suddenly says. "I feel like a big ball of clothes. I am wearing yoga pants under my red plaid skinny jeans, and I'm wearing two pairs of knee-length socks, and my feet are stuffed into some snow-boots. I am also wearing my festive Christmas shirt that reads, "meet me under the mistletoe", a black and white striped hoodie, and a snow jacket over that."

"Bella you exaggerate with all those layers of clothes. I mean, come on, the heater is on in here." She also had gloves, a scarf and a Burton beanie on.

"I never exaggerate Masen, I tell it like it is!"

"See, that's exaggeration." She lays her head down on my shoulder and she's nuzzling my neck and I think she's just going to let that comment go, but no. Instead ,what does she do, you ask? She bites my neck! Yes, she BITES me!!

"Ouch Bella! I know your obsessed with vampires, but damn, that hurt!"

"Well seeing how vampires are real, I believe I am a descendant, plus it is not my fault, Mr. Masen, that you taste so good." She is so weird and she knew it. She then continued to sooth my neck by licking it. It was the single most erotic, most weirdest thing that I have ever experienced. When she stops I have to fight back a groan of disappointment.

"Is that the house? Oh it is so pretty, it kind of blends in with all the snow." She says, as we get a glimpse of black shutters.

"Yep. Welcome to Denali Land, where everything is candy canes and gumdrops." I answer her back, to which she punches me lightly on the arm.

As we come to a stop, Drew wakes up, that guy has a built in movement sensor, I swear.

I step out of the car and stretch, it has been a long day. As Drew steps out of the car I punch him on the arm, and chastise him for being such a lazy bum. I then cross over to open Bella's door, and I hear Rose ask Drew what he has on his face. I know Bella heard Rose too, because when I open the door she tries to back away from me (Bella doesn't like to lose bets). But, alas, my poor clumsy Bella doesn't anticipate how deep the snow really is and she falls on her back.

I, of course see if she is okay, before I start to laugh at her, she also hates being laughed at. I reach out my hand to help her up and the little evil thing pulls me down into the snow and stands up, this time more carefully, and runs over to Em to ask him for a bear hug.

I go up behind her and turn her around and plant a big kiss square on her lips, right in front of everyone. I don't even care that Emmett could kill me and then bury me in the snow, but I think I've grown on him. He just kind of semi-glares at me and then starts to laugh.

"Did a vampire get into your room last night? What the hell is on your neck?" He asks. I notice that Bella turns a bright red, and think eveyone else notices too, cause Em also goes a bit darker in the cheeks and he mutters something that sounds like 'never mind'. Everyone else though, laughs, and Bella blushes even harder.

She has confessed to me that she has been blushing and pouting a lot more since she has met me, which boosts my ego just a bit. I came to the conclusion that since Drew left and her father died that she had shut herself in her own little bubble. I told her my theory and she told me that I could be a good psychologist.

We walk up the porch hand-in-hand and as we enter I remove her snow jacket and mine. The door is still open so the wind blows in and she shivers, and this causes an automatic reaction from me, so I rub my hands up and down her arms, and she snuggles closer to me.

We all greet the Denali's and I notice Tanya looking at Bella with animosity. I don't know why but that really ticks me off, and when Bella introduces herself she storms off up the stairs. i want to go after her a force her to apologize to Bella, but I didn't.

"You must have blinded her with your red hair Chucky." Emmett breaks the ice and Bella gives a little laugh.

"I am truly sorry I don't know what has gotten into her lately. She even got her tongue pierced, she looks like a frea-." Carmen clears her throat when she notices that both Bella and I sport peircings on our faces. "Right then, um, let me show you up to your rooms. Dinner will be served at 5:30. And just so that everyone is aware, there will be other people coming over."

After she showed us to our rooms Bella and I spent some time with Bella in the room they gave her. After ten minutes of goofing around Alice and Rose came in and kicked me out. which is fine, I had to get ready too anyway.

Half an hour later I walk down the stairs to find Jasper and Emmett playing Guitar Hero on Em's laptop, Bella got him the PC version for Christmas, he loved her even more for that. Another half hour later Tanya came down the stairs in a black chiffon ruffle-ly, spaghetti strap dress, black strappy heels, and a big black ring on her right middle finger. To be honest she looked pretty, she would had held my eye had Bella not been behind her.

She came down in a creme colored halter top dress it was flowing, only hugging her breast and the flowing to just above her knees. She had plum colored tights, and her small feet her stuffed in some black ankle boots that I have never seen before and by the looks of her face, they were another gift from Rose and Alice, a very expensive gift. She had bum styled lacy gloves on her hands. and she was wearing all her peircings. I had a feeling she wanted to get on Carmen's nerves. Yes, well, while Tanya looked pretty, Bella looked sexy as hell.

"WOW," I pratically gasp. Bella simply smiles and gives me the rock on sign. She always makes me chuckle.

"You got it bad, eh, Eddie?" Jasper asks from beside me.

**A/N: So?? What'd ya think? I don't know why, but I think I just got very bored with this chapter towards the end, oh well. I was knid of hoping that maybe I could get a co-writer?? But I don't know if it's such a good idea. I don't know how that would work out. I DON'T KNOW!! (hehe) Let me know what ya'll think!**


	11. Little Miss Obsessive

**6.3.08**

**A/N: I know a lot of you are tired of my excuses, but here goes another one I have graduated (YAY, it's a time of happiness, but also sadness), and as the lazy senior that I was, I never applied for any colleges, so that's what I've been doing. Plus, I won't lie to you, I really hate typing these things, LOL. They're just sitting there in my notebook. ANYWHO... ****Have you guy's read the first chappie of Breaking Dawn?? OME!! And what about the scene from the movie that was air on MTV? They really know how to make a girl cry, scream, hyperventilate, squeal like an idiot in front of company. LOL. So any way a much anticipated chapter of ADKOT. **

**__**

ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT

**BPOV:**

So going to Alaska probably wasn't the best experiance of my life, after a few hours there we -the kids- were sent packing. . . .

An hour after dinner, and lots of stares from Carmen's guest, later, we were sitting in the large family room, including some of Eleazar's colleagues. We were scattered all over the room, I was sitting on the floor were all us 'kids' were, I was sitting between Edwards legs, I was resting on his chest. I had gotten a random book from Eleazar's library, it just so happened to be Shel Silverstein's Where The Sidewalk Ends, I was reading aloud so that anyone who wanted to hear could. About halfway through the book Carmen came in with hot chocolate for us and wine for the adults.

"Bella could I see you outside for a bit?" Emmett asked. I nodded and got up from the comfort of Edward's embrace. Em was waiting for me by the door with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and my knee-length trench coat in the other. Once I had my coat on he handed me the hot chocolate, we stepped outside into the beautiful, freezing snow covered land.

"What's up Em?"

"Well dad told me, before he passed away, obviously,... He wanted to give you this for your birthday, but he send it out to be cleaned." He pulled out a white rectangular box, from his pocket.

When I opened it, my breath hitched, it was a beautiful gold locket on an elegant gold chain. The locket had an intricate 'R' and a pretty swan beside it. I felt the tears rolling down my face, this use to be my mom's locket, hence, the 'R', for Renee.

"Look inside," Em sad quietly, his voice sounded weird.

I looked inside the locket and inside was a picture folded several times so that it could fit. It almost fell to the ground but, luckily, Em caught it, I saw it and I could barely contain my sobs.

It was my mom on the hospital bed, looking pale, tired, yet extremely happy. She was holding a very red me, I was crying. A one-year-old Em was looking at me curiously and poking my eye, and dad was looking over all of us looking so sad, and yet so very proud.

The on either side of the locket there was a picture of my mom and dad, when they were young. Mom looked so beautiful and dad was extremely good-looking, he had all his hair then. They looked to be about eighteen, two years before I was born. I would truly cherish this gift forever. I gave Em a hug after he secured the necklace around my neck.

"Do you think he felt his time was coming?" I asked Em, referring to my dad, my voice was muffled against his chest.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he gave me mom's wedding and engagement rings to give to you, so when you asked that special lady, _coughRosaliecough!_" He chuckled. "They're in my jewelry box, I'll give them to you whenever you ask." He hugged me tighter, you haven't had a hug until you've had one of Emmett's bear hugs.

"Okay let's get you back inside, I wouldn' want you to get a cold, and if that cough was any indication, it means I have to get you inside." I didn't realize how cold I was -in fact, I was shivering- until Em let go of me

"You okay?" Asked Edward, probably noticing me red eyes and nose.

"Yeah, I'm great!" And I truly was. I missed my dad, it was after all my first Christmas without him, but I'm taking it better then I would have thought.

"Good, cause I have another present for you. Don't make that face, you'll like it. I didn't spend a dime on this gift, I promise." He had already gotten me a charm bracelet, you could tell it was expensive.

He motioned for a guitar that was sitting in the corner with a hotpink bow on the neck of the guitar. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you didn't spend a dime, huh? You stole it from my room." I said, that was my favorite guitar, the one my daddy gave me.

"Yeah, well, you either want me to spend money on you or you don't. Plus, that's not your gift, I'm going to play a song for you, one I wrote all by my lonesome."

"A song for me? I feel so loved!" I said a bit sarcastically.

"Well you _will_ feel loved after this. Just listen."

_"It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

He looked so handsome, sitting there playing and singing, oh could he sing. It looked like he was about to open up his headlining world tour. He had the incredibly tight black pants on, with a form fitting black button up dress shirt, and a white belt. But what really put everything together were the white DC Villian's that encased his feet

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

This song seemed so familiar. I gasped I had heard it before. He would often hum this rhythm to me, when I couldn't go to sleep. I didn't know that it had words to it or that it was an Edward original.

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame._

_(Oh)"_

I joined in here, I knew this part was the same, he repeated it a couple of times throughout the song. It was truly beautiful, and really did feel loved.

****

EmPov:

I can't believe that Edward actually went as far as to write my little sister a song, and a lullaby at that. I don't exactly know what was going through Bella's mind, but when I heard her sing along with Edward, I knew…I knew that they were meant to be, even if Bells didn't yet. I also knew that they would encounter hard times, and that the there would be heartache for them both, but they would overcome the obstacles that life through there way. And if Tanya's glare was anything to go by, she would be one of those obstacles.

_"If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close."_

When the song came to a close I saw the look that in there eyes, yeah, that was love I saw. The same love I was when Rose looked at me or when Alice and Jasper looked into each other's eyes. I don't think they knew that they loved each other yet, at least not Bella. Or maybe she did and it scared her so much that she didn't quite want to come to terms with it yet. She could be so stubborn sometimes. She never let anyone into her heart, to be honest I'm surprised that she let all these knew people into her life so easily and quickly.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing Edward." I commented breaking through everyone's thoughts.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Alice said in what sound more like a multi-syllable squeal then actual words. "Your voiced danced together so perfectly, I thought there were real angels in the room." She finished, filming everyone's reaction on Bella's camera. When she got the camera was beyond me.

I'm not sure if Edward and Bella actually heard anything that came out of everyone's mouths, they were too busy drowning in each other's each, basking in each other's presence. Green met dark grey, it looked like the answers to the world's most encased secrets were hidden in their eyes.

Man when did I start to sound like a soap opera writer. Man up Emmett old boy, there would definitely have to be a serious guy's day out: rock climbing, surfing, _babe_ watching, basketball, all that good stuff, I was mentally numbering them off in my head.

I heard a gasp, a scream, and a "You bitch!"

Next thing I know Rose was on top of Tanya, slapping and pulling her hair. Edward was trying to hold Bella back, though I know that she could easily escape if she wanted. I was completely lost to what had happened, Jasper and Alice were trying to get Rose away from Tanya, and Carlisle and Eleazar were trying to calm Tanya down. I was so lost I didn't even think about helping, plus I hadn't seen a good fight in a while, and it being Rose that was beating the crap out of another girl made it even that more appealing.

I finally got my ass out of that couch and made my way to Rose.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"The _girl_," she pointed at Tanya "had the nerve to over to my little sister and pour a glass of wine on her. Do you know how much that cost? Not to mention the difficulty we had trying to get Bella to put it on?" She then turned to Tanya, "Just because Edward loves Bella, and not you, gives you **_no _**excuse to be a bitch! If Edward didn't bother with you before, what makes you think he would want you now?" Man a mad Rosalie was a hot, sexy Rosalie. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and take her to her room to ravish her.

Tanya just ran up the stairs, seems to me that's all she was good at, disappearing.

After I checked on Bella, I told Edward to take her upstairs. Bella was mad, and a mad Bella was no good. Apparently Bella grabbed a hold of Tanya's wrist and twisted it around just before Rose got in on the action.

**EdPOV:**

Once I got Bella to her room, she started undressing. As much as I would have liked to see her gorgeous body, I had way too much respect for her to do that.

When a pillow hit me on the back I had to look back. There she was a picture of beauty in her fluffy robe, she was taking out her extensions, the ones she had barely gotten put in.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you should go get ready for bad as well, I wouldn't ask you to leave, but I have a feeling people are gonna come up here to talk to me." She said finally got the last piece out of her hair, I noticed it was now down to her shoulder blades rather than her waist.

She walked over to me and hugged me around my waist. I hugged her back and rested my head on her, she fit perfectly with me. She was so fragile, she was taller than Alice, but not by too much, and she looked and felt so fragile in my arms. She pulled back and stood on her toes to give me a kiss, I met her half way. I chuckled when I pulled away.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Can you imagine? Ha Ha,_ we_ have enough trouble kissing with the height difference. Can you imagine Alice trying to reach Jasper. I should have gotten her a step-up latter for Christmas. Ha Ha Ha. I can imagine it now. Jasper is leaning down, all of a sudden Alice is like, "Wait, let me get me step-up.""

"You are mean Edward," Hm, I guess I was but it didn't stop her laughing along with me. She was still in my arms so i could feel her shaking against me, and the mirror was right behind her so I could see how her little tush shook when she laughed.

"Okay, go, I need to get this wine out of my hair."

When I got to my room Jasper and Emmett were already in my room.

"Guess what? They kicked us out, well, they didn't put it that way but, I could tell that Carmen sure as hell doesn't want us here, especially you and Bella." Jasper said.

"That's fine by me, I always hated coming here," I said making my way to the closet, " I guess it's a good thing that I didn't unpack huh?"

"Yeah I just hope that, they don't blame Carlisle and Esme." Emmett added, I nodded. "So that lullaby, how did it come to existance, and can you help me right one for Rose?" He asked with a smile on his face. . . .

So that's why we were here at the airport in California in the wee hours of the morning, driving to Bella's and Emmett's house on the beach. Not that I minded, I had never been to a place so warm, when it was supposed to be winter.

**__**

ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT

**A/N: The name of the song was _Lullby_ by The Spill Canvas (I had a hard time choosing, it was between this one and _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Appartus), great song, if you havn't heard it you should. **

**So the gang are in Cali, without parental supervision (for a little while), what will happen now?? Let's just say this is where the plot truly begins. I also added Emmett's POV in there, just for a kick. And thank you for all that reviewed the last chappie, so after carefull consideration i decided i would continue the story as a solo project, but that for all that wanted to help, YOU GUYS ARE SWEETHEARTS!!**

**-XD PunkerBella**


	12. California

**7.15.2008**

**A/N: So I'm not going to bore you with any of my excuses, instead I just want to say that I seriously have the best readers on FF! I mean apart from some people still** **threatening me _coughDidicough _I feel really good about posting this story up.**

**didiWhamy: Thanx for sharing that story with me. and for your friend to say that this story is _better _than the series... wow!! tell him to stop lying... j/k. that made me feel very special, though. but seriously_ better _than the books?? **

**Bulls in Brooklyn: Snakebites is the term used for two lower lip piercings on opposite sides of the mouth. They can be rings or studs. **

**keepitsimple: The characters have been _skater_ since the beginnig of my story! :)**

**Marial79: Thank you!!**

**B4UrGonE: Sorry I didn't post it in time for your birthday, Happy VERY late B-day!! **

**cem1818: Great idea I just may add that in the next chapter.**

**Alice-Bella-Rosalie: No bother at all midear, I'm glad you are so impatient to read my story... hehe. **

**To the rest of my adoring readers and reviewes, thank so much for your imput ya'll make my heart warm up with happiness. MUAH!!**

**ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT**

**EdPOV:**

I awoke to the delicious scent of pancakes and bacon wafting my nose. I got up from the hard floor, that was Bella's living room. All I remember thinking last night when we got to her house was 'wow', it was magnificent. And form what I saw when we entered the house, it was even more spectacular inside. We all decided that we would crash on the floor, I was so tired I would have slept in the car.

Once I opened my eyes I noticed the sun coming through the curtains of the massive windows that stood in front of me, there was a baby grand stood in front of the window. I stood and did a 360 so I could take a look around. I saw a large plasma television hanging over the large tattered wooden table that we had pushed aside last night. Looking away from that I saw the white marbled stairs and black railing that led up to the upper level of the house.

I finally decided to let my nose do the leading and I ended up in a very modern looking kitchen. The stainless steal appliances and dark stained cabinets made the white floors pop, it was a very spacey room. There was French doors that still had the curtains covering it. The kitchen would have Esme swooning, but there was no one in this room so I kept moving. I then heard the talking and laughter coming from a room just off the kitchen.

I entered a red room, that had paintings of strawberries and other fruits on the walls, the large windows the curtains were open and you could see onto the very green front yard, the room also contained a long ten person table. I saw six people talking and laughing rather loudly, it's a wonder I didn't hear them in the living room. Bella was currently talking to Drew, who I don't remember being in the car last night, actually I don't remember him being with us, at the fight last night, I wonder where he went off to.

"Oh, look Sleeping Beauty is up," Emmett noticed me first. I had the strong urge to stick my tongue out and be a baby about it, but I held back.

"How come nobody woke me up?" I asked pointedly at Bella, who then got up and pulled me to a seat where there was a plate with a cover over it, you know the ones that you only either see at very good restaurants or in movies. "And what is up with all the windows being covered up?" I asked, as I helped my self to the fruit that was in the middle of the table, in a big bowl.

"Well see Bella, thought you looked… how did she put it? Oh, yeah, "adorable"!" Drew said in a high pitched voice. Everyone chuckled at my expense.

"Yep, and the curtains are drawn closed because I wanted to take you all on a tour of the house, and the view is just to die for!" Answered my beautiful, diamond eyed, already showered Bella. You could tell that she hadn't slept well, if any, she was wearing foundation, something she only did when she wanted to cover up the circles under her eyes. I was going to have to ask her about it later.

They waited, rather impatiently, for me to finish my breakfast, so that Bella could give us a our of the house.

"Okay let's start with the upstairs." Bella said after I finished and we had cleared the table.

We followed her back to the living room where the stairs were and made it to the second floor. She led us to the last room to the right and proceeded to let us beg to just show us the room already. Once opened, I think everyone's -except Drew, Emmett and Bella, of course- mouth went agape.

It was Bella's room, if the zebra print comforter and colorful pillows were any indication. But what caught our attention was the view of not only a swimming pool, but also the sand and beach the was beyond that. It wasn't close enough that we could see the waves, but you could tell that the water was really blue. The French doors that led out to the terrace were open and I found myself drifting out into the fresh air.

"This is Bella's room if you haven't noticed. And I decided that it is okay for Edward to stay here with her, but so help me if I hear any funny noises, Edward will sleep in the boathouse." I heard Emmett say, the part that stood out though was 'it's okay for Edward to stay with her'.

The rest of the bedrooms were basically the same they either had a small balcony or a large terrace and there own bathroom. Alice and Jasper shared a room, as usual, and Emmett and Rosalie shared a room as well. Drew got the guest suite all to himself, and Carlisle and Esme got Bella's dad's room. I could see the hurt in her eyes when she passed by her father's old room.

Emmett had mentioned to me how Bella had reacted when she heard the news of her father dying, or rather the lack of reaction. She was very much in shock that she showed no emotion. At the funeral she had fallen to her knees and finally cracked. They had to physically remove her from the cite when it started raining. That was the only day that she publicly showed emotion for her father's death. But if you paid close attention you could see the sadness in her beautiful diamond eyes.

She showed us the kitchen, her father's library and the media room, better known as the theater.

After the tour Em told us to take a shower and dressed cause him, Bella, and Drew, were going to take us somewhere. So I took my shower in Bella's very old fashion looking bathroom, it seemed black and white was the house's universal theme. Bella had unpacked earlier and had showed me where she put all my things. I grabbed a Devil Wears Prada band t-shirt, some white board shorts and my old beat-up chucks. I got dressed in the bathroom and made my way back into Bella's room, where I grabbed her eyeliner and applied some. I then looked myself in the mirror and checked myself out. I didn't notice Bella sitting on her bed until she started giggling, "Stop ogling yourself in the mirror, Romeo," she said with a smile on her face.

I turned to look at her, she was laying back with her head on her pillow, she looked great. She had on light pink skinny jeans, a short/puffy sleeved blazer with a grey tank underneath and her favorites green high top chucks that were covered in different colored sharpies. Her pretty head was resting on a hot pink pillow. Her hair wasn't teased, instead she wore it in two pigtails and her bangs were pinned back so you could see both her eyes, you would have thought she had only one eye by the way she was always hiding one. I crawled up to her straddling her legs.

"You okay?" I asked her holding her face in my hands and tracing the barely noticeable dark circles.

"Just dandy, thanks for asking," I knew not to push her, that was all I was going to get from her.

"So I'm a bit curious, where re you going all dressed up?"

"Didn't I tell you? I got a text this morning telling me my ex-band mates are holding auditions today, at a bar, to replace me. They're gonna get a big surprise when they see me there. I'm gonna try out like all the other chicks." She managed to get her legs from under me and stood up on the bad and did a little twirl. "So does this outfit say 'I deserve to be in the band… again'?"

"Sure. And those shoes say 'you best pick me or I'm gonna attack you with colorful sharpies'," She grabbed my hair and yanked it back so she could then proceed to kiss me until I had to breath, I was being manhandled by my gorgeous Bella and I liked it.

"Thanks, that's what I was going for." She jumped off her bed looking like a trick one would do on a skateboard. She looked in the mirror and made a rock on sign to herself and then proceeded to drag me out of her room. It was funny that she could jump off her bed so lithely but let her walk carefully and she would trip over air.

We got into the rented cars, I let Bella drive, after all this was her hometown, she new it better than probably Emmett himself. We drove for about twenty minutes until we parked and then walked a few blocks got to a nice looking bar. Once inside the bar we saw quite the mass of people, sitting in chairs that were facing a small stage where there was a wireless mike, a boom box, and a high bar chair.

After about seven people went up to tryout Bella went straight up to the boom box pulled a CD out of her back pocket and pushed play. The guys that were sitting off to the sides, behind a rectangular table, wore a look of perplextion, because they were calling people up by number, Em said that that was the band.

The song started it was pretty upbeat and then Bella started to sing. I'd heard this song often, it was a favorite of Rose and Ali.

_"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)"_

She went through the audience and got them pumped, she would grab a random girl and make her get up and dance and then move to a guy and touch his face by the time she said the last bye, she was standing on top of the band's table and started dancing and singing to all four guys.

_"I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you"_

She jumps off the table, not unlike she jumped off her bed earlier.

_"Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time"_

The rest of us had settled nicely at the back of the bar to watch her sing. She comes up to me and grabs a handful of my shirt and drags me up to the stage where she practically throws me on the chair. Thank goodness it had four legs and a back or I would have made friends with the floor.

_"To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)"_

She starts to sing and dance for me.

_"I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you"_

She then puts the mike back on the mike stand and starts clapping her hands above her head. She continued to go around and get people to dance, she sure new how to pump up the audience.

_"Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched"_

She ends by sitting on the edge of the stage. When the song is over she turns to the four guys sitting behind the table and she says:

"And that's what's needed in order to replace me."

Realization hit's the guy on the outer left. He was crop black hair and you can tell he is Latino, he was nearly as big as Emmett and has a sleeve of tattoos on his right arm.

"Bella!" He gets up and runs to her.

"Chuy!" She yells, and throws her arms and legs around this guy. She gives a squeal when he twirls her around, by then the other guys had also come to her and hugged her. I noticed that one guy in particular couldn't keep his eyes off her. While the others looked like they had found their long lost sister, this guy looked at her with hungry eyes. He was what you would stereotype as a surfer: bleach blonde hair, tan, toned… etc.

She made her way back to me, took my hand and once the others ahd made it over she introduced us all. First was Jesus "Chuy" Ramirez, the one who had hugged Bella first, he looked to be around 19. Then there was the youngest looking one, his name was Tony Chaz. The friendliest was Joseph Tate. And last was the guy that looked like him needed a bowl to hold his drool, the surfer dude, Landon Rhodes.

As soon as Bella Had introduced me as her boyfriend, I knew I would have to keep an eye out on this guy- he would be trouble.

**ADKOT ADKOT ADKOT**

**Wadja think?? Was it worth the wait?? Should I have written more details? Feel free to ask questions!! Oh and the song Bella sung was "Untouched" by The Veronicas.**

**-XD PunkerBella**


	13. Just The Girl

_**HEYY!!! I'll keep this short, cause I don't wanna give you time to throw rotten apples at me. lol**_

**_I had major writer's block. like I know where this story is going, I just don't know how to get it there, though it will get there eventually. I hope you forgive me, but I figured TWILIGHT is almost here (mere hours) so I'll give my readers a little something._**

**__**

qtkemi:

1. When did she leave the band? Or had Landon Rhodes always lusted after her?

She left the band when she moved to Forks. Landon is a bit of a shallow person. Emmett actually answers this question in this chapter.

2. Are they moving back to Cali? How can she re-join the band if they still live in Forks and them in Cali?

No they're not moving back to Cali, they're just there for the rest of their holiday. She isn't re-joining the band, she's just went to remind them that they had to find some one just as good as her to replace her. Did that confuse you? LOL. You can always ask more questions.

ENJOY!:

***

_**Emmett.**_

Yeah, I certainly hope she was still "untouched". I snorted as I saw my little sister jump around the whole bar like a crazy person. There was no denying that the kid could get the crowd hyped like no one's business. I loved music, but not like she did. Music was her thing; give her an instrument and she could be playing it like a pro in a couple of months, if she really tried, and singing just came naturally to her.

I remember being in the band with theses guys, and I had a pretty awesome time, but I have to admit that I joined them so that I could keep an eye out on them, namely Landon. He had the hots for my sis since when she first started losing the weight. It would have been okay if Drew would have stayed with her, I wouldn't have minded that much, at least he was always there for her.

Landon was… creepy, in a stalker-ish kind of way. While it's true that we never found him lurking outside of our house (and I think that the only thing that kept him from doing so, was the gate) he was always staring at Bella. I know that Bella isn't ignorant enough to not see that he would jump, if she so wished him to, but I don't think she saw how deep his infatuation went for her. I don't think anyone knew.

The rest of the band was cool, at least the other two that I knew, the new members, I remember passing by at school. Chuy, he was 21, and graduated last year, he looked younger, only because of his chill personality. Bella often teased me saying that he was the much cooler Latino version of myself; I had to agree on the cool part (though he was NOT cooler than me), we got along great, as for the looking like one another I didn't see it.

Joseph Tate was very passive, he went along with whatever we wanted to do. He got along with everyone, though he annoyed Bella to no end. Why? Because he was too quiet for her tastes. She would always provoke him, usually by screwing up his name, badly. It was never Joseph or Joe it was Jambalaya, or Justin: basically any other name or word that started with a 'J' or sounded like a 'J' like Ginny, or Ginger. He never showed any signs of being mad, though sometimes he would crack a smile.

As for the new band members.

Tony Chaz, what do you say about a kid that would rather be anywhere else other than school. Him and Bella were partners in crime. He was to blame for the many times that she played hooky, I'm sure of it. Chaz got her into skating, though he wasn't but a rookie himself, he was also the cause for her banged-up knees. Chaz was the youngest, as far as the band went, being only a sophomore. He replaced me on the drums, who would have thought that the scrawny guy had it in him?

As for who the new singer they chose a girl that was older than the rest of them., though, not any less cooler. She was a tattoo/piercing artist. She punched holes through Bell's face.

Anyway Rachel Black _(Now where do I remember Black from?)_was a pretty mellow woman of 22, with not a care in the world. Her shop was her husband and the Vintage Corvette that she got from him was her baby. I don't know how she's going to manage the shop and being in the band at the same time, but that wasn't my problem. Chuy was her intern, last I heard, was it a coincidence that they chose her? Either way, Rachel made the cut.

Chuy invited everyone over to his parents house for lunch _(Hell fuckin yeah, free Mexican food!). _His mom's cooking was better that Taco Bell's. I told Mrs. Ellena this and she teased me to no end, telling me that Taco Bell's was not Mexican. Who the Hell lied to me all these years!? She also told me that the Chihuahua dog couldn't talk either. Well shit, way to crush a guy's hope!

"_She's Freaky and she knows, she's freaky but I like it_."Bella was singing all the to the car, dancing very stupidly around Rachel, Drew and Chuy were encouraging her by beat boxing while she sang. Edward looked on amusedly. _"She looks like a model except she's got a little more ass!" _She emphasized ass by "air groping" Rachel's ass. Oh gosh, my little sister! _"Hot Damn!" _Rachel just smiled and shook her head, embarrassed.

The people on the street looked on like we were street performers. Rosalie was giggling like crazy beside me, Alice was encouraging her from Jasper's back, by chanting "Go Bella, Go Bella."

"Is there something in the air?" Rose asked me, still giggling. I smiled at her and shook my head amused and slightly disturbed.

"Could you believe that this was Bella everyday here in Cali, so yes there could possibly be something in the air."

"I like it. Bella is to serious back home, well no, not serious, but not this crazy either."

"Don't say that she could hear you!" I said, covering her mouth with mine. She stuggled against my superior strength, and slapped me gently, when I finally let her go.

"Oh stop it! You know you prefer Bella like this." I shrugged, I guess I did.

"What are you two whispering about over here?" The person in question came up to us and tried to sling her arm across Rose's shoulder, but short stuff couldn't reach.

"I was telling Rose that I think you look rid- umphhhh" I was cut off with an elbow to the stomach by Rose. She looked at me sternly.

"He was saying that it looks like you're having fun. That maybe you should sing "Lollipop"," as if this couldn't get anymore disturbing.

Bella looked at Rose, trying to read her face and then she made an 'o' of her mouth, she caught on, they were in this together. They paired up against me, the little traitors. I wonder who else is against me.

Good thing we parted when we got to the cars, I'll just let Drew ad Edward deal with her.

***

__

**Bella.**

"Oh come _on_! Yeah he has a tiny crush on me, but that is it. I mean it hasn't stopped him from dating other chicks in the past; more than one at a time. He's a male gigolo, to put it nicely. Right, Drew? Back me up here! Tell your friend to get his mind out of the gutter." I said poking Edward in the stomach.

Edward had the nerve to tell me that Landon "Had that hots for me", and I'm saying this in my best immature voice, in my head. Yeah, I knew he liked me, he might as well have been wearing an 'I Heart Bella Swan' t-shirt. Landon was weird, ever since Drew left he started staring at me, he talked to me more, and yes, he flirted, as well. I don't think I ever encouraged anything. I only tried to be a friend, if anything.

"Seriously Bella, I think Edward is right. I don't think you want to truly believe that Landon, of all people, is like, in love with you. He probably has a shrine of you in the back of his closet." They both chuckled at my expense.

I don't think they knew how much trouble they were in. I mean I was driving in a busy highway. I let out a bit of steam and sped up swerving in and out from between cars, barely missing them. I passed Em, and Chuy and I almost missed the exit, I had to swerve right, over the ribbed concrete, in order to get out of the traffic and to the right exit.

I don't know why it ticked me off so much for them to tease me like that, all I know is that I really didn't like it. Once we got to Chuy's house I slammed my car door and went inside. I knew I could make myself at home. I barely heard Drew say, "I thought I was gonna die,".

Ellena, Chuy's mom was in the kitchen, I snuck up on her.

"AY!" She turned around and saw me peeking into her fridge I saw a Sidral (apple soda), and grabbed it. "M'ija, Isa como haz estado?" (1) she reached out and hugged me enthusiastically.

"Bien Elle, I missed you where's Ramon?" I asked as I gave her a big squeeze, Ramon is Chuy's dad.

"Ah, dos de mis mujeres favoritas!" (2) I felt Ramon before I heard him, he gathered us in a group hug. He let us go and I got a better look at them. They were a great pair. Ramon was a bit taller than Chuy, but the man had a beer belly. He had a bald head, but a full handlebar mustache. He was dressed for comfort in shorts and a tee.

Elle, as I like to call her, had an apron over her long brown skirt and embroidered yellow blouse. Her hair was held up by a brooch with red rhinestones in it.

"I missed you guys!" and I did, they were like a second set of parents. They helped Em and I with dad's funeral arrangements and all that, and let us stay with them for that one week before we moved to Forks.

"Where are the rest of them? The family our living with?" Asked Ramon.

"Ramon, deja que la niña descanse un poco, luego la interrogamos." (3) Elle said.

"Han olvidado que los puedo entender?" (4) I asked in my horrible American accent. "And anyway, I think Edward and Drew are outside trying to get over seeing there lives pass before their eyes. Emmett and Chuy, should be here soon, and Esme and Carlisle are still in Alaska. I had an incident with the Denali's eldest daughter."

"Did you scare them?" Ramon asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep. They need to learn not to tease me." I said as I slumped into a barstool that was around the island. They both laughed, they both know how I can be. And they didn't say anything about me and the incident. They both knew that I didn't mess with anyone who didn't mess with me first.

I heard everyone coming inside before I saw any of them.

Emmett introduced, everyone to Chuy's parents. Edward looked towards me, I looked away. Was I being silly? Yes. Did I care? No.

"Who's up for some B-ball?" Chuy asked with said ball already in hand.

"I'm in!" I said at the same time the Rose and Alice bailed.

Landon and Rachel were captains. Rachel picked Chuy, Emmett, Edward and Chaz. While Landon got Jenny, Drew, Jasper, et moi. Each team had their advantages, for the most part we were pretty equal, except for the two musclemen being on one team. I think we had a good chance at winning. I took off my cropped blazer, made sure my shoes were tied and did a bit of stretching.

I looked forward to showing my skills, not that I was very skilled at basketball, but I _was_ tricky. The coin was flipped and Rose and Ali were on the sidelines cheering us on. The coin signified that we got the ball first which we took full advantage of, scoring the first point in under two minutes.

The game was tense, and though friendly, very competitive. Chaz learned not to take it so easy on me, and I avoided Edward like the plague. But after, losing tree opportunities to make a shot, I tried my damnedest.

The final basket was made by me, with a little help by Landon. He lifted me up so I could dunk the ball right through the net. The swish was great, it signified the game was over. Although we had lost 25- 17 (first team to make 25 won), it was fun, and I gave my team a hug and a fist bump for trying. Landon held on for a bit too long.

"Get a room you two." called Chuy, jokingly. Landon looked at me questioningly to which I scowled and punched his arm, not too lightly.

***

__

**Edward.**

I was sorry, okay? I'm sorry I ever teased her. She'd been teased all her life, teasing was the last thing she tolerated. I knew she needed time to cool off. I stood there for a while after she went inside the house. Drew and I didn't move until Emmett and Chuy arrived.

Emmett asked why she was going so fast, Drew told him that we were teasing her. Emmett understood immediately. When we entered the house, Emmett introduced everyone right away to Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez. Mrs. Ramirez seemed to be cooking, so when Chuy wanted to play basketball she didn't object, and Mr. Ramirez was watching a soccer game on TV.

The game sucked. Especially the end.

Was I jealous? Hell yeah! And I hated it, because this feeling was something I never encountered with any other girl. I hated seeing that she could get along with just about anyone. What made me special? Nothing. I was more of a best friend in her eyes. Did she even consider me her boyfriend?

I mean she treated Landon practically the same as she treated me. I caught Jasper staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head, I hate that he could pretty much know my mood.

"She loves you, you know?" What the hell does the little pixie know? Wait. What?

I turned to stare at her.

"Alice, please."

"No, Edward. I know that sometimes you come off as a major jerk and a player. Don't ruin this. She's good for you. Seriously, I've never seen you so happy around any girl. She's just like you. She completes your stupid ass." she made an air heart in the air.

I put my arms around her and said, "You're the psychic, right?"

"That's right, don't doubt me."

Why did Bella have to be so gosh darn beautiful?

*******

**Spanish Translations:**

**(1) Darling Isa, how've you been?**

**(2) Ah, two of my favorite women.**

**(3) Ramon, let the child rest a bit, them we'll interogate her.**

**(4) Have your fogotten that i can understand you?**


End file.
